The Mysterious Visitor
by slep
Summary: A mysterious man comes to Quantico and one agent will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

It was a restful day at the BAU. The agents had just worked a grueling case involving kidnapped children and were actually glad to catch up on paperwork. Dr. Reid had been pensive and anxious for a couple of weeks of now but the other agents attributed it to their heavy workload. It was two o'clock in the afternoon when Dr. Reid received a phone call. He answered it

"Hello"

…

"Did he say why he's here?" He asked worry evident in his voice

….

"Alright send him up."

Reid hung up, he looked down then took a steadying breath. He turned to Morgan:

"Would anyone mind if I used Agent Glocks old office?"

"I don't think so, what's going on."

Reid didn't answer he just stood and walked over to the elevators. He waited then a man came out. The man was middle aged wearing a leather jacket and jeans. He looked like he had a great weight on his shoulders and neither man seemed very happy to each other. Reid greeted him with a slight smile though, which the man returned slightly. Reid then led him down the hall to Agent Glock's office.

Morgan went back to his paperwork, while keeping an eye on the hallway. Emily came back from talking with Rossi and asked what he was looking for. Morgan told her and they both kept a curious eye out. After fifteen minutes Reid and his visitor walked over to the elevators. Both men looked beaten down, Reid had a hunting knife in his belt and something clenched tightly in his fist. Morgan and Emily moved over to the doors, anxious to know what was wrong. A few feet in front of the elevators the men turned to say goodbye. Reid had his head down even when the other man spoke to him he refused to lookup. The man seemingly lost patience with Reid's lethargy and grabbed his shoulder. Morgan and Emily quickly headed over toward them. Reid looked up at the physical contact then down again. The man grabbed his other shoulder and spoke in a voice too low for the other agents to make out. His tone and manner were harsh and brusque and Reid's face was unreadable. The agents were only a foot away before either man noticed them. As soon as they did the older man let go of Reid. Reid glanced at Morgan and Emily shook his head slightly at them to stay: then spoke briefly to his visitor. After the man left his teammates rushed over.

"Reid are you okay? Who was that man? What did he say?"

These questions came from both Morgan and Emily. Reid refused to answer; he simply brushed past them and walked back into the bullpen. His stride was slow, his shoulders slumped. He went to his desk and removed the hunting knife from his belt, then took of his gun holster and all. He put them in the bottom most drawer. He sat down and put the object in his hand on his desk careful to conceal it from view.

Morgan and Emily came over wanting answers. They noticed as they drew closer that Reid was wearing a necklace under his clothes which he was not wearing this morning. Reid glanced up at them, than he grabbed a case report indicating he did not want to talk. They backed off, Morgan going to report what happened to Hotch. As Morgan returned to work he noted that Reid had not even bothered to open the report and was just staring at it.

Two hours passed then Morgan heard Reid curse quietly, he looked up and saw blood dripping onto Reid's desk.

Morgan walked over; Reid was too busy digging around in a desk drawer to notice him. Morgan waited as Reid produced a handkerchief and shut the drawer. He then pushed up his shirt sleeve and Morgan saw a piece of cloth tied around his arm soaked in blood.

"Pretty boy what happened to your arm?"

Reid started, looked up and waved his uninjured arm at Morgan clearly telling him to go away. Morgan instead knelt down and gently grabbed Reid's injured arm unwrapping the piece of cloth. Morgan saw a knife wound: it was long, deep and straight, roughly two hours old. Reid tried to jerk his arm away but Morgan refused to let go.

"Kid who hurt you, was it the man who came to see you?"

 **A/N Please Review. Let me know if people are interested in this story. All Reviews improve my writing and make me happy**


	2. Chapter 2

Reid stood up ripping his arm out of Morgan's grasp. He quickly grabbed his bag, put the object on his desk in his pocket and strode out of the office. As he walked he haphazardly tied the handkerchief around his arm. He got to the elevators and entered the elevator recently vacated by some agents. Morgan was temporally stunned by Reid's outburst he got to his feet slowly then took a few steps after him before stopping himself. He then went again to Hotch's office to report.

The next morning Reid was at his desk working. He ignored everyone who tried talking to him. This went on for two days, Hotch eventually bringing him into his office for a conversation on the third day:

"Reid you had a visitor three days ago, ever since you've been silent and moody. Tell me what's going on, what did the man tell you?"

"It's personal Hotch, his visit had nothing to do with the team."

"Can you give me a reason for your silence at least?"

"I have a lot to think about, important decisions I have to make. I've just been lost in my thoughts and when I'm not figuring things out I'm working."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, but thank you for offering."

"Alright but we're here if you need us and you do need to start talking to people."

"Okay."

For the next week Reid did respond to people when they talked but did not initiate conversation. During their next case Reid took his gun out of his drawer for the first time since the visit. For the duration of the case when off duty Reid was translating an old book. The book was very old, the writing when the agents caught glimpses looked like Latin but a variation they had never seen. Tired of Reid's withdrawal from the group on the plane ride back Morgan playfully stole Reid's book when he went to the bathroom. Leaving Reid's notes Morgan hid the book under the seat cushion next to him. When Reid returned to his seat and found the book gone he started searching. The more he fruitlessly searched the more frantic he got until finally:

"Who took my book?" He angrily asked

Rossi pointed at Morgan and Reid practically stamped his way over to him, he held out his hand

"Give me the book"

"Pretty boy, calm down it's just a book."

"It's a very rare book only five copies exist in the entire world. Now give it to me."

"If there are only five in the entire world how did you get one?"

"A friend lent it to me and he expects it back in the same condition he gave it."

Seeing Reid's anger and lack of patience, Morgan quietly handed over the book. Reid returned to his translation and after that made a point of ignoring Morgan whenever he could. The Monday after they got back Reid came into the office with a bandage on his arm in a similar spot to where the previous cut had been. He also had a different book with them which he translated throughout the week. This set the pattern for the next month Reid would translate a book an old rare tome or more accurately parts of it for a week, then on Monday he would come to work with a different book and a cut on his arm. Everyone in the Behavioral Analysis Unit questioned him on what he was doing but he ignored them or told them it was personal. On the fifth Monday it was different Reid entered the bullpen hurriedly. He grabbed his gun from the drawer and put it on. He then shoved the hunting knife he had been given into his belt, stacked his files and went to Hotch's office.

"Hotch, I just came to tell you I'm taking some personal time, I'll be gone for a week, two weeks, a month, maybe forever." He spoke rapidly, sounding panicked and scared

Hotch hurried over to him, he closed the door, noting that Reid was shaking, he was clearly close to having a panic attack.

"Spencer sit down, tell me what's going on?"

Reid tried to back away and leave but Hotch gently grabbed his arm and led him over to the sofa. He pushed him down gently but firmly. Reid made a few protests but was too worked up to do much. Hotch sat down next to him

"Spencer I need a reason for you taking personal time off. Did something happen to your mother?"

Reid took a slow deep breath than another, Hotch waited for Reid to calm down

"Hotch a man came to see me, his organization wants my help same as the man who came here a month ago. I was willing to help until he told something" Reid paused and covered his face unable to go on. Hotch patted his shoulder and waited when Reid just sat their shoulders shaking trying to regain his composure he left to give him some space. He went to Rossi's office he opened the door and signaled Rossi to come over

"Rossi can you get me some coffee , spiked with whatever you keep in your drawer" Hotch asked in a low voice.

Rossi gave him a questioning glance but did as he asked. Once Hotch had the coffee he reentered his office and handed the coffee to Reid. Upon drinking half of it Reid resumed his explanation.

 **A/N I know the alcohol might seem underhanded but Reid was on the verge of falling apart, Hotch needed some way of keeping him from doing so and running off. Please Review all reviews improve my writing and I love criticisms, theories, and speculation.**


	3. Chapter 3

After Reid explained what was happening, both men fell silent. Reid finished his coffee and was noticeably calmer. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Reid jumped to his feet as the door opened and JJ stuck her head in

"Hotch we have a case, Reid what are you doing in here?"

"Thanks JJ we'll be there in a minute."

She left and Reid went to leave. Hotch went over to him

"Reid I understand why you want to run but let us help you. We can protect you. Come with us on the case and we'll come up with a plan."

Reid nodded, he waited while Hotch put on his suit jacket and both men walked over to the conference room. Upon seeing everyone already seated, Reid took a step back. Hotch gently put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight reassuring smile. Reid took a deep breath and after searching Hotch's face entered the conference room and sat down. Hotch followed and ignoring the questioning looks of the rest of the team told JJ to present the case. Three women had been killed in the past three days in Denver, Colorado all blondes, who attended the University of Colorado.

After the presentation the team left to gather their things. Reid ignored everyone who tried talking to him. Reid went with Hotch to his apartment. When the men arrived at the plane Reid had changed his clothes wearing a button down shirt, jeans and motorcycle boots: a knife concealed in each one. The hunting knife was gone though since it was against regulations. Later after the agents had gone over the case and then dispersed around the cabin Hotch called Rossi over to where he and Reid were sitting. Reid got out another old tome from his bag and showed it to them. Morgan, JJ, and Emily, shamelessly eavesdropped on their friends conversation

"This is an ancient medieval text on medicine and magic. Fire Cat and his friend have asked me to translate similar texts. They believe that ancient medical and magical practices can still be useful today. It's actually quite fascinating how many things ancient magical users got right in terms of healing the sick. Rituals involving cleaning to remove impurities, fire to cleanse healing tools, keeping the sick room clean and well aired to remove bad air…." Reid kept going until Hotch shook his head to tell him he was rambling.

"Anyway, this group normally wouldn't need my help but a couple of years ago a lot of them died most in an explosion, others died later but Hell Cat refused to explain how. Most of the people I knew from Los Vegas are dead including Joan." Reid went and removed the necklace around his neck and handed it to Hotch who looked at it and then handed it to Rossi

"How do you know it's hers?" Rossi asked

"I gave it her, she was my college sweetheart" Reid said gesturing for Rossi to turn the cross over "I had a flower engraved on the back symbolizing eternal love and renewal."

Rossi handed the cross back and Reid put it back on. Reid then asked Hotch to quietly tell Rossi about the other group and went to the bathroom. Hotch kept his voice low and the others could hear nothing of what was said. After Reid returned he fell to work translating, while Hotch and Rossi talked a bit more before Rossi went to a different seat and Hotch got out a book. The rest of the trip passed quietly.

Upon arriving in Denver, everyone split up. Reid worked at the station and avoided conversation with everyone except Rossi and Hotch. He was outwardly calm but watchful scanning everything when he left the station, always keeping both hands free. Reid wore boots and jeans during the four days the team worked the case. Morgan and Emily kept asking if he could actually use the knives in his boots, so on the second day took them into an alley, set up a piece of cardboard against a dumpster and threw one of his knives right into the center. After that the teasing stopped. The case was very stressful with a murder happening each day the team worked long hours trying to get ahead of the Unsub.

Hotch, Rossi, and Reid spent hours after work together. The rest of the team waited hoping for an explanation: none came. The team finally caught the Unsub on the fourth day a budding sexual sadist with a taste for young blondes. That night Reid disappeared. The team called his phone but it was turned off and the GPS was deactivated. His ToGo bag was still in his room but his messenger bag was missing. The book Reid had been translating was in his room along with the finished translation. The team spent the next day trying to track down Reid before Hotch called off the search and the agents returned to Quantico.

A month later at four in the afternoon, Hotch came out of his office and walked to the elevators. The same man that Reid met over two months ago came out. He and Hotch spoke together before heading to Hotch's office.

 **A/N I am rewriting the last three chapters. I am taking the story in a similar direction but i went completely off the rails in terms of execution. I greatly appreciate all your interest and reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch and Fire cat spoke for half an hour before they came out. They walked down into the bullpen where the team was waiting

"Lee is going to show me where Reid is. Morgan I'd like you to come with us."

"Of course."

The men left, and the rest of the team left for home. Hotch and Morgan followed Lee's car to an old neighborhood that appeared to be from the late 1800's, near the edge of the town. He stopped on a street that had shops, an old apartment building, and bars. He led them over to a bar: the _Prancing Pony._ He led them over to a courtyard behind the building. He stopped at the flight of stairs that led to two rooms above the bar. He knocked at the right door and Spencer Reid opened it. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and was carrying a gun. Fire Cat spoke briefly to Reid before gesturing for Hotch and Morgan to come up. The two men joined them and they all entered the apartment.

The apartment was one room, with a bathroom. There was a bed on an old iron frame, a box with a cup, and a jug of water on it, a chair near the only window, and a backpack in the corner by the door. Reid shut the door and carefully hugged Morgan and Hotch

"It's good to see you guys."

"Yeah same here. Where have you been?" Morgan said

"It's a long story." Reid said moving slowly to the chair, sinking down with a groan

"I got kidnapped" Reid was interpreted by Fire Cat

"Scholar, I'm going to take off now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Fire Cat left and Reid continued his story

"I was kidnapped in Denver, a couple of blocks from the hotel. I had just finished the translation for Fire Cat and I wanted some air. I was walking in the street when I heard what I thought was a woman crying from an alley. I went to investigate and two men attacked me, while a third person a woman injected me with a sedative. Everything went dark and I woke up to a branding iron on my shoulder" Reid paused and his hand went up to his left shoulder with a faraway haunted look

"Spencer" Hotch said gently taking his hand after a few seconds had passed

"Oh sorry," Reid said taking his hand back "After that they dumped me in a room. I escaped two weeks later and made my way here. I went to Fire Cat and he set me up here. "

"How long have you been in town?" Morgan asked

"Four days, I was going to come see you, but I got sick."

"Sick?" Hotch asked

"It wasn't that bad, I just couldn't travel. And after Denver I don't trust phones, which is why I had Fire Cat go and get you."

"What do you mean you don't trust phones?" Morgan asked

"Somehow the organization I was trying to hide from knew the BAU was working a case in Denver, and the hotel we were staying at. That was the reason why I didn't call after I escaped."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Reid who had put his gun in the back of his pants stood and took it out. He went to the door and carefully opened it. He took a few steps back to allow a woman to enter. She was dressed in a jacket with a hood, and jeans. She carried a bag which she put on the floor and taking Reid's arm moved him over to the bed and had him sit. From her bag she produced a thermos: she poured soup into a bowl which she passed to Reid along with a spoon. Reid put the bowl on the table and Hotch walked over

"Hello, my name is Aaron Hotchner, this is Derek Morgan, we're friends of Reid."

"Hi, my names Oracle, I've been looking after Scholar since he got sick." She said shaking his outstretched hand

"You're a doctor?" Morgan asked

"No, just a healer. "

"She's very skilled; Oracle has studied a lot of ancient medicine, and has taken classes in modern first aid." Reid said

"Don't talk, eat. You need to regain you're strength."

"How ill was Reid?" Hotch asked

"He's lucky to be alive. He spent two days wrestling with death, and it's only thanks to God's mercy that he's starting to recovery."

"What, Oh my God." Morgan and Hotch both spoke at once

Reid opened his mouth to reassure his friends, but Oracle silenced him with a look and Reid returned to his soup. After he was done eating, Oracle drew out a bag of dried herbs and poured some into the cup on the box, she then poured water into it, stirred and gave it to Reid who drank it quickly grimacing at the taste. Oracle then gave it a couple of minutes to work before helping him remove his shirt. For someone so modest especially in the company of the opposite sex, Reid made no protest and was remarkably compliant.

Hotch and Morgan saw some bruising on his chest and a bandage on his shoulder. Oracle removed the bandage revealing the brand, which was cut in two by a knife. The wound was infected green streaks ran down the brand; taking a jar from her bag Oracle cleaned the wound and put a fresh dressing on. Oracle than had him stand, she took the pillow put it in the middle of the bed and helped him lay down on it on his stomach. There were bandages all over Reid's back, she carefully took them off. When Hotch saw his back he immediately went outside.

Oracle used the salve on Reid's back, and started putting fresh bandages on. The process took a long time after five minutes Oracle was only a quarter of the way done. Morgan's rang, he stepped outside to answer it and he heard sirens approaching. As he was talking he heard movement inside the apartment. He opened the door to find Reid hastily dressed, his shirt on backwards, his backpack over his shoulder hurrying into the bathroom, Oracle was leading him by the hand

"Reid where are you going?" Morgan asked hurrying over

Reid stopped at Morgan's voice, Oracle gave a frustrated sigh and tried to drag him along, when Reid still refused to move she dropped his hand and disappeared through the connecting door into the other apartment. Morgan took a gentle hold of Reid's arm and led him over to the bed.

 **A/N Please Review. All speculation welcome, what do these people want with Reid, are Fire Cat, and Oracle good. Click the button and make me extradonarily happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch hurried into the apartment, his hand on the but of his gun, his eyes scanning the room

"What happened? I just saw Oracle run down the alley."

"I don't know, I got a phone call and stepped outside. I heard sirens coming and then noise from the apartment. When I came in I saw oracle holding Reid's hand trying to lead him into the other apartment. When I spoke Reid stopped moving, I grabbed his arm and Oracle tried pulling him away. When he refused to keep moving she let go and ran off. "

The sirens came closer and stopped in the street outside. Hotch left the apartment and walked down the steps. When he returned he was followed by two paramedics. Morgan took Reid's backpack and the paramedics examined Reid. After a short examination, they helped him outside and into the waiting ambulance. Hotch got in and Morgan followed. At the hospital Reid was taken away, the doctor talked with Hotch and it was decided to keep him for a couple of days due to illness and infection. Morgan stayed the night in case of trouble and in the morning Hotch assigned an agent to watch Reid and Morgan went to Quantico where the team was assembled in the conference room. Hotch told them the events of last night and then what the doctor had told him

"Reid was branded on his left shoulder, two weeks later the brand was cut in two by a knife. Reid was also whipped at least twelve times on his back. Some of the lashes cut so deep they needed stitches to be closed up. Both Reid's shoulder and back got infected, this along with lack of food, dehydration, and exhaustion caused Reid to get sick. The doctor is running tests to determine everything Oracle gave him, but one of the drugs was opium."

"Who kidnapped him?" Emily asked

"Reid didn't say. It wasn't Lee Smith or Oracle, a different group kidnapped him."

"Garcia, I want you to do a thorough examination of the FBI mainframe, see if there was any unauthorized access four weeks ago. Emily, Morgan, I want you to investigate Lee Smith aka Fire Cat, and this woman Oracle and the group they belong to, also check out the _Prancing Pony_ bar." Hotch said passing Emily his sketch he had made of Oracle.

"Rossi, I want you to investigate this cult Reid told you about. Also this brand see if any group uses it and what it means. JJ get in contact with the Denver police see if there's been any reports of cults, religious attacks, messages, threats, also get in contact with the DC police as well. I'm going to the hospital and interview Reid."

The team fell to work with a fury, longing to bring in the people that had hurt their friend. Hotch worked on the case until he got a call from Reid's doctor at noon saying he was awake and ready to talk. Hotch drove over to the hospital to find Reid sitting up, just having finished lunch

"Hey Reid how are you feeling?" Hotch said pulling up a chair

"Fine, where are my clothes? I need to get out here."

"You're clothes, along with the gun, and the backpack is in evidence. We think something is off about Oracle and Fire Cat."

"Their friends, Fire Cat gave me a safe place to stay and Oracle saved my life."

"Okay. If it's alright with you Morgan is willing to go to your apartment and bring you some clothes."

"Of course. The people who kidnapped me had me for fourteen days. They wanted me to do heaven's work translating old books and working on anything they needed help with. I refused so they kept me locked up in a room. The room was small with a desk, chair, and bed; there was no window and a bucket for a toilet. Once a day a man would bring a tray of food, a glass of water, and he would ask me if I was willing to work I always refused. After two days the guard left a book in cell in Latin, it was a bible: two doors later that bible was replaced with one written in Italian, then in another two days another bible in French, then in German, Hebrew, and Arabic. I attacked the guard the twelfth day I was there and got three feet down the hallway before some hit me over the head. They tied me up and whipped me, then dragged me back to my room, threw alcoholic on my back and left. I fainted when I woke up someone had bandaged my back." Reid stopped he had that same haunted faraway look he had when he mentioned the brand on his shoulder.

"Spencer you're safe, we are going to keep you safe I promise. Just a few more questions than you can rest."

"After the punishment they thought I was too weak to do anything. I lay in bed and tried not to move. On the fourteenth night I started screaming in pain, begging for some relief. The guard came in; I hit him with the bible three times, and then took his keys. I ran out of the room, the whole place was quiet. I found a piece of wood and knocked out two more men I found my way outisde and hot wired a truck:I drove to the next town ditched the car and hitchhiked a ride to the next town. It was dark; I didn't see what town I had ended up in, or even how far it took me to drive from the place I was being held in to the town. I was held in a house I was prisoner in and it was not their main place of operation, the guard complained often how unfair it was too be stuck out here on babysitting duty. "

"You did well. Get some rest Morgan will come in a couple of hours. "

 **A/N Here is Reid's report about his time in captivity more details to come. Fire Cat and Oracle are being investigated what secrets will be revealed? Also I know a book is slightly unrealistic I couldn't resist and also he does have extensive training in hand to hand combat that he used. Review, speculate, all comments welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch left and went back to Quantico. As soon as he entered the bullpen Morgan, Emily and Rossi hurried over, Hotch asked Morgan to get Garcia and JJ. Once everyone was in the conference room Hotch told them what happened to Reid. Everyone's expressions were grim and angry. Hotch gave everyone a few minutes to process then asked if they had any information. Garcia reported that her examination of the FBI was still ongoing but it didn't look like anyone had hacked it

"The Prancing Pony was built in the 1870's it's been owned by the same family the Lee's since it was built. Robert Lee is a cousin of the most recent owner Henry Lee. I pulled Lee's records he's a drifter bounces around from town to town doing odd jobs. He has a history of run ins with the law ranging from petty theft, to assault to grave desecration." Emily reported

"I'm having a hard time finding Oracle. I'm currently running her picture through every known database but so far no hits. I traced both Lee and Oracle to Las Vegas where they belonged to a group called the Rangers. They operated out of a bar/gambling establishment called the Blood Boar. It burned down two years ago." Morgan said

"The same time that Lee told Reid an explosion killed most of his old friends. Do you think that was the place he meant?" Hotch asked

"Maybe, I would need more information from either Fire Cat or Reid." Morgan said

"The brand is a Celtic cross surrounded by a circle. A lot of groups use crosses, it could take me days even weeks to narrow it down." Rossi said

"The Denver police have seen that symbol painted on some walls but it's surrounded by other graffiti. I talked to the Denver Police Chief and there's been no increase in religious movements, desecrations, or protests. He also said that only reporters called asking about the case and BAU involvement when we were there." JJ said

"It would have been easy to pose a reporter and get information. Morgan I asked Reid if you could stop by his apartment, he agreed. Let's keep digging hopefully we'll find Reid's kidnappers before they find him."

The team returned to work at five Morgan left early and went to Reid's apartment. He grabbed some clothes, a few books and few other personal articles and headed to the hospital. He found Reid sleeping on his side, Morgan entered the room and went to leave the bag on the chair when Reid woke up with a jerk. Morgan quickly went over to him

"Hey kid, it's me Morgan, you're in the hospital remember?"

"I know that, did you bring me some clothes?" Reid said sitting up and swinging his feet over the side of the bed

"I did, but the doctor wants you to stay here for another day. You have a fever and you're back and shoulder are still pretty bad."

"I'm fine, It's dangerous for me to be here." Reid said walking over to the bag when he was pulled short by his IV line which had gotten tangled in the sheets.

Reid swore, and then moved to pull it out. Morgan physically stopped him, Reid struggled briefly but quickly tired out. Morgan untangled the IV line and helped Reid back into bed. He put the bag on the floor and pulled up a chair. Reid just sat on the bed, not moving or speaking after a few minutes a nurse entered with his dinner. She put it on a tray and put it over Reid's lap and left. The rest of the team arrived when Reid was halfway through his food. Reid scanned their faces as they came in and then greeted them. He then quickly finished his food and waited for someone to speak

"Hey Spence it's good to see you, how are you feeling?" JJ said

"I'm good, I'm happy I got to see you guys again. "

"Reid, don't you worry about a thing, I am going to find the people who hurt you and make them pay." Garcia said

Reid reached out and grabbed Garcia's hand "Don't please don't, I'm going to leave town as soon I'm a bit stronger. Just look out for yourself okay and for the rest of the team, don't worry about me."

"Why would you want to leave town, don't you want to stay here with us?" Garcia asked sadness and pain in her voice

Before Reid could answer a nurse came in and removed his tray. She appeared with his medicine and a glass of water. Reid was about to take them, when Hotch intercepted them

"Excuse me nurse, what are these pills?" Hotch asked looking at the pills

"Heavy duty antibiotics, and painkillers, though I don't see how that's any of your business." She said grabbing them back and giving them to Reid

"He's not supposed to take any heavy duty pain medication, I thought I made that clear last night."

"Dr. Reid asked for painkillers this morning, since he is the patient it's up to him to decide what he takes." The nurse said taking Reid's now empty pill container and water glass and exiting the room

Everyone glanced at each other and then at Reid who was staring at the bed guilty and ashamed. Emily quickly shut the door, and Morgan gently sat down on the bed and took Reid's hand

"Pretty boy, no one here is going to judge you. We know you've been through a horrible ordeal we just want to help you. Are you taking Dilauded again?"

Reid's head shot "What No, No I would never take that drug again." He said clearly upset and growing more agitated with each word

"Okay, Okay kid, just calm down. We just want to know because you haven't taken any heavy duty pain killers since you got clean."

Reid asked for a glass of water, Emily filled a glass from the bathroom. Reid put it on the table next to him and explained

"I lied to Hotch when he asked about my imprisonment. I said I was given a glass of water and a plate of food that wasn't accurate. After they branded me they bandaged my shoulder and dumped me in a room. The next morning, they changed the bandage and at mid day the guard brought in a tray of food, and a glass of tea. I sniffed the tea and tasted it, it was laced with Opium. I refused to drink it when the guard returned for the tray I asked for water but got no response. The second day was the same, my shoulder was on fire, and I felt like I hadn't had anything to drink in days. The glass of tea had been taken away during the night, but the guard brought a fresh one with my food." Reid drank half the water in the glass before continuing "I held out for five hours, then I couldn't take it anymore I drank the tea" Reid finished his water before he continued" The next day there was a bible, a glass of water and the Opium tea. I took the Opium; every day while I was there I took Opium."

Reid looked at his lap and hunched over trying to make himself as small as he could. Morgan leaned over and hugged him; Reid leaned into him and actually started to cry. After only a minute he pushed Morgan away

"I'm sorry about that." Reid said drying his eyes and his nose on the Kleenex Garcia handed him

"Don't be, everyone has their limits." Rossi said

"Hotch did you find any leads in Denver? How far where you able to track my abductors?" Reid asked

"We looked for you, we talked to the police, the airport, and we checked a couple of major bus stations. We couldn't find any information; I figured you had taken off on your own." Hotch said

"How long did you search?" Reid asked his voice low and intense with suppressed emotion

"A day, I'm sorry Spencer we should have kept looking."

Reid's mouth fell open slightly from surprise, then his face turned red he shut his mouth with a snap and his eyes blazed with fury

 **A/N Please tell me if you want me to continue, tell me what you think, all reviews welcome. As always Follow, Favorite, and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Reid shoved Morgan off the bed so hard he fell on the floor. He then pulled out his IV and got out of bed: Hotch, and Rossi tried to stop him, but Reid actually punched Hotch in the face and shoved Rossi so hard he hit Garcia almost sending them both to the floor. Reid grabbed the bag Morgan brought and went into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Agent Todd asked as he rushed into the room

"Everything is fine Agent Todd, Agent Reid had to use the bathroom that's all." Hotch said

Agent Todd looked skeptical Hotch was developing a nasty black eye, Morgan was still getting to his feet, and JJ was helping Garcia pick up the contents of her spilled purse.

"Let's leave the room, give Agent Reid some privacy." Rossi said forestalling Agent Todd from asking any questions

Garcia and JJ quickly grabbed the scattered items and they all filed out. Agent Todd resumed his post outside the door, and the others gathered around the nurse's station. Reid came out of his room five minutes later: dressed in jeans, a button down shirt and a jacket, a handkerchief was tied around his right hand. Reid ignored the agents and walked up to the nursing station and asked for discharge papers.

"Sir you're supposed to be in bed, hooked up to an IV line. What happened to your IV?" Nurse Smith said ignoring Reid's request

"I removed it, I feel fine, and I know how to look after myself. Just give me the papers and a prescription for Antibiotics please."

"Dr. Reid it is against hospital policy for a patient to remove their own IV. Before you leave you need to see Dr. Coulson and have him decide if you're well enough to leave."

Reid looked ready to argue but he suddenly swayed a little and dropped the bag he was carrying. He shook himself, and put a hand on the nurses' station.

"Dr. Reid are you alright?" Nurse Smith asked coming over to him, another nurse hurried over as well "Find Dr. Coulson." Smith ordered her putting a hand on Reid's shoulder

Reid shook her off and moved to pick up his bag when he suddenly swayed again and put both hands on the station. All of his friends took a reflexive step toward him but then stopped not wanting to provoke another fight. Nurse Smith guided him to a chair and Garcia brought over a glass of water. The nurse took the glass and handed it to Reid who slowly drank it. The hospital was busy and Nurse Smith returned to her post, but kept a careful eye on Reid who didn't move from his chair. After five minutes Dr. Coulson came

"Dr. Reid what's the matter?" the doctor asked kneeling down next to Reid's chair

"Just a bit light headed, I just needed to sit down for a minute. Nurse Smith wouldn't give me discharge papers until I saw you."

"Discharge papers?" Dr. Coulson said incredulously "Dr. Reid you can barely stand, let alone walk out of here. You're back and shoulder are still infected and you are very sick. You need to stay here until you're fully recovered."

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." Reid said still clearly planning on leaving

"I will make this crystal clear if you leave now you could lose your arm, perhaps even your life. Stay here and let us treat you." Dr. Coulson said clearly not in the mood for a debate

Reid reluctantly nodded and Dr. Coulson helped him stand." Dr. Reid what happened to your hand?" He asked examining the handkerchief which was wet with blood

"Agent Morgan did not bring me a weapon, so I pulled the razor blades out the razor he brought me." Reid explained glaring at Morgan

Dr. Coulson shot a look at Morgan, but quickly turned his attention back to Reid and helped him to his room. Emily had his bag and moved to follow, but Rossi stopped her. They waited, after a minute Coulson came back to the station and told the team to go home, Emily handed him the bag and they left.

The team gathered in the conference room at noon the next day to go over what they had learned.

"I found Oracle, her real name is Holly Birch she's from Marietta, Georgia she works as a folk healer. She's got several arrests for drug possession, practicing medicine without a license, and a few other petty offenses. No jail time, but if she's caught with drugs again she's looking at a few years in jail." Emily said

"That would explain why she ran, she must also have been worried that Reid would be in trouble as well due to the opium she gave him. Do you think Reid knew about her issues with the law?" Morgan said

"I doubt it, I don't know how much contact Reid had with her before his abduction, but I think both he and Lee avoided Reid learning of anything even potentially illegal." Hotch said sporting a nasty black eye "Garcia any word on how Reid was found" Turning to her

"I analyzed everything and found no unauthorized access on the Bureau's databases. Wherever the kidnappers got their information it did not come from the FBI computers."

"They wouldn't have to." JJ said

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked

"The city and state the BAU travels to is not a secret, anyone who's interested can call and learn where we are." JJ explained

"Once the group knows what city Reid is in, all they have to do is send some people down there and watch the news. Once they figure out the case, they learn what department we're working with, they stake out the police station and follow us back to the hotel. They watch and wait; once Reid is alone they grab him." Morgan said

"That's one theory, it makes sense but we can't know for sure. I've been tracking down information inside the FBI seeing if one of the people here revealed where we were. Rossi anything on the group that abducted Reid?"

"The symbol burned into Reid's shoulder originated in Ireland, but spread to Scotland and Britain. They were revived during the eighteen hundreds and became popular as a religious symbol and a symbol of Celtic identify. It's highly likely that the group is Irish or has strong ties to Celtic culture. The cross Reid gave to Joan was also Celtic and the flower on the back has it origins in Celtic religion. " Rossi said

"So we're looking for a group with strong ties to Celtic religion and culture, which narrows it down some. Keep looking, Emily, Morgan, track down Robert Lee and Holly Birchand question them I want to know everything they know. Garcia work with Lynch track down any religious group that uses that symbol. Rossi keep working the Celtic angle I want to know everything about it. "Hotch said ending the meeting

At three Hotch left his office, striding quickly to the elevator. Morgan and Emily quickly got to their feet and followed him catching up to him as he waited for the elevator

"Hotch what's going on, what happened?" Morgan asked

"Reid's kidnappers found him; they sent a bible and a note signed with a Celtic cross to his hospital room." Hotch explained

"Oh my God, is Reid alright?" Emily asked

"The hospital intercepted the package, and Agent Todd examined it. Reid was moved to a different room, he has no idea he's been found."

"I'm coming with you." Morgan said, Emily nodded in agreement

"There's no need, hospital security is on alert, and the DC police are patrolling the hospital and surrounding area." Hotch said

The two just looked at him and Hotch sighed "Alright let's go."

 **A/N Please Follow, Favorite and especially review. I love every review and everyone makes me a better writer and improves my writing and storytelling.**


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them got to the hospital; Hotch went to talk to hospital administration, while Emily and Morgan went to see Reid. They found him in a chair by the wall fully dressed; a hunting knife in his lap, Agent Todd was standing by the door. As they entered Reid tracked them but didn't speak. They stood by the bed Emily took the lead

"Reid are you going somewhere?"

"You tell me." Reid challenged

"Reid where did you get the knife?" Morgan said not wanting to get into an argument

"Since you failed to bring me a weapon, I obtained one. The people I'm running from are smart, well organized, and knowledgeable about law enforcement; I need to be able to protect myself. Especially since I can't trust my friends to do so." Reid said

"Who gave you the knife? We confiscated everything from the apartment and the hospital wouldn't give you one." Morgan said ignoring Reid's pointed jabs

"I persuaded Nurse Smith to allow me to go to the chapel; I called Fire Cat and arranged to meet him there. He came and gave me a hunting knife and a switch blade. "

"You called Fire Cat, how did you know you could trust him?" Emily asked

"Because he saved my life; he took me in without any questions, found me a place to stay, and brought in Oracle to heal me. He is a good man I won't have any one say otherwise."

"Alright, we won't could I please see the knives he brought you?" Emily asked gently

Reid sighed but handed her the knife in his hand and then pointed to the pillow on the bed. Morgan found the switchblade under the pillow

"Agent Todd could you take these to Agent Hotchner?" Morgan said handing them over

Agent Todd took them and left, Reid stood and shakily made his way over to the bed and lay down on his side his back to the two agents. Emily went over to him, while Morgan went and stood by the door.

"Spencer I am so sorry we didn't look for you. We should have, I understand if you want to blame us for what happened, but please let us help you now. Everyone in the BAU cares about we're family and we will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Emily said kneeling down to face him

Reid didn't say anything; Emily gave him a slight smile and went over to Morgan. After twenty minutes Hotch came in, Reid sat up and tried to jump to his feet. He failed and would have hit his back on the side of the bed if Morgan hadn't caught him. Reid tried to shove him away, but Morgan kept a firm hold and eased him back into a lying position on the bed. Emily pushed the bed until it was upright Reid glared but didn't do anything

"Reid I talked to Dr. Coulson he has agreed to release you. However you need to take it easy nothing strenuous no travel, no work, and someone is going to need to clean and bandage your shoulder, and your back twice a day. That means that someone is going to need to stay with you and for safety reasons I would like it to be a member of the BAU. Rossi and I talked last night and we found a safe place for you to stay. It's a pent house apartment in a five star hotel near the capitol buildings. Reid if you agree to these conditions we can move you within the hour." Hotch said

"A pent house apartment I won't allow Rossi to waste his money." Reid said

"The owner of the building owes him a favor over a consult Rossi did years ago. You can stay there for two weeks; hopefully we'll have found your kidnappers in that time." Hotch said

"Why now, Dr. Coulson said I should stay here another night."

"The people who kidnapped you found out you're here. They sent you a bible and a note signed with a Celtic Cross enclosed in a circle."

"Like the brand on my shoulder." Reid said putting a hand to his shoulder "That's it, I am leaving I am calling Fire Cat and I am taking the next bus out of town." Reid said in a panic jumping to his feet and moving to the door

"No you aren't." Morgan said physically grabbing him in a gently bear hug

"Spencer please you need medical help, remember what Coulson said your back and arm are still badly infected. Please come with us to the apartment stay there for a few days, if you still want to leave town we will help you." Emily said coming over to him

"Fine, Morgan let go of me." Reid said sounding vexed at having to rely to them

Morgan did so, and Reid rapidly moved to the other side of the room. Hotch left to call Rossi he came back after five minutes and said that Rossi would meet them there. Dr. Coulson came in for a quick exam, Emily, Hotch and Morgan left to make arrangements to move Reid. By five thirty Reid was in the penthouse with Rossi, while the others were at Quantico.

"Reid made it safe to the apartment. He doesn't full trust us, Rossi is trying to persuade Reid off the dangers of trusting Lee and Birch until he agrees not to contact them Garcia has shut down the apartment phones. The only way to contact Reid will be through us." Hotch said

"You think Lee tipped off the kidnappers about Reid's location don't you?" JJ said

"I do, it's too much of a coincidence that the day after Lee learns where Reid is that the bible is delivered."

"I thought Robert Lee and Reid were friends why would he do that? He took Reid in when Reid got to Washington, got Holly Birch to look after him and even brought you and Morgan to Reid's location when Reid asked him too." Emily said

"Reid was very sick, he still is. I think Lee saw that Reid needed proper medical attention, he knew we would insist Reid go to a hospital. Once Reid was healed he could arrange for the cult to kidnap Reid again." Morgan said

"I've arranged for surveillance of Henry Lee's bar and put out an arrest warrant for Robert Lee and for Holly Birch. Garcia I want you to investigate every connection of Robert Lee and Holly Birch. Morgan, I'm sending you to Los Vegas with Rossi I want the two of you to investigate the Blood Boar Fire and the rangers. Check into any groups there that use the Celtic Cross as a symbol. Hotch said

The meeting for a while longer as a plan was laid out. Everyone left for home except for Emily and Garcia who were asked by Hotch to wait

"Emily Reid has requested that be the agent that stays with him. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes of course, I'll go home and back a bag. I'm going there in the morning right?" Emily said

"Yes, pack for at least a week I want to minimize our visibility. The kidnappers know all of us and our closeness to Reid. Garcia I have a list from Reid of things he wants from his apartment, there are some books that's it for entertainment. I would like you to gather together TV shows, movies, anything you think Reid would find diverting. I would also like you to get food, blankets anything to make Reid feel better. Are you willing to do that?"

"Of course, I'll bring the supplies to Emily's apartment." Garcia said happy to be able to make Reid more comfortable

The next morning Hotch met up Garcia and Emily at Emily's apartment. Emily had one suitcase and a traveling bag. Garcia had two boxes taped shut and three bags almost overflowing with various goods, Hotch put down Reid's suitcase with a fond sigh.

"Garcia I meant a few things, they're only going to be there for two weeks at most." Hotch said

"I know but Reid was kidnapped and tortured, now he's sick and scared and in hiding. I just want to do everything I can to make him feel better." Garcia said

Emily and Hotch left and after a circuitous route and two vehicle changes they made it to the hotel through a back entrance. They took the service elevator, then the private elevator the pent house which took up the entire top floor. It had taken Hotch two trips to back everything in the two elevators. Rossi helped him unload the boxes and bags, while Reid sat on the couch. After everything was in Rossi showed Emily the bedrooms and helped her take the suitcases there. Hotch started unpacking the boxes.

"Hotch what is going on with the case?" Reid demanded

"We're investigating the demise of the Rangers; I'm sending Morgan and Rossi down to Los Vegas to look into the fire at the Blood Boar. I would like to know any information you have on the Rangers anything you can remember when you where with them."

"I'll write it down and anything I can remember about my kidnapping." Reid said

Reid then carefully helped Hotch unpack the box. There cans of soup, boxes of pasta, lots of microwave food, canned fruits and vegetables amongst other things. Garcia had sent enough food to feed an army; she also sent the complete Star Trek, Star Wars trilogy X files other shows and movies. Blankets, knitted scarves, even a Dalek Pillow case. That was only the content of the first box and bag. While Reid was going through the second box Hotch got a call he answered and then quickly went and found Rossi and Emily who were unpacking

"The police just arrested Holly Birch, she's willing to make a deal"

 **A/N A bit long but a think a quick read. I know it seems harsh that Hotch is isolating Reid so much but Lee is dangerous and Reid is not thinking clearly. Garcia's bags and boxes she can't do much personally help Reid and I can easily imagine her going overboard with anything she can do. Please tell me what you guys think. As always Favorite, Subscribe, and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"That's great so what's the plan?" Emily asked

"You stay here with Reid and Rossi goes to Los Vegas with Morgan. I don't know what information she has and we need to know more about the Rangers and Reid's time with them." Hotch said

'Makes sense, do you guys have everything have you need before I leave?" Rossi asked

"Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen that I assumed Garcia has fully stocked, a monster TV and a couch, and a gorgeous view. I think we are set, thanks Rossi." Emily said

"You're welcome; I'll see you in a week or two." Rossi said and left

Hotch too said goodbye and left Emily to unpack. The two men said goodbye to Reid was still going through Garcia's bags. He waved at them but barely looked up from what he was doing. Rossi drove to the airport to meet Morgan at the jet and Hotch headed for the police station. He met up with JJ who was waiting for him.

"Chief Donaldson thank you for waiting. Has Ms. Birch said anything?" Hotch asked

"No, we offered her a lawyer she said yes and that she wanted to make a deal."

"Her lawyer arrived twenty minutes ago. They're waiting on you." JJ said

Hotch took her file and Donaldson led him to the briefing room. Holly Birch was sitting at the table with her lawyer next to her; two cups of coffee were in front of them

"Hello Ms. Birch I'm Aaron Hotchner we met a few days ago at the Prancing Pony."

"I remember, listen I am willing to give up my Opium supplier in exchange for parole and a fine no jail time."

"That's not who I'm interested in, though I'm sure the DA would view any cooperation you give on that front favorably. I'm here about Spencer Reid and Richard Lee or as you know him Fire Cat."

"Fire Cat I should have known, I'm too small for a Federal Agent to care about me or my contacts. What do you want to know and what do I get?"

"Probation; monitored supervision in a halfway house if you can help us put Richard Lee in jail and the surrender of your entire Opium supply."

"Deal, Lee has a safe house I need pen and paper" Holly wrote down the address and handed it to Hotch "A few of his friends come there with various injuries. Lee knows I'm discreet and won't ask questions so he brings me in from time to time to treat them."

"Did you know any of them?"

"I've seen a few here and there but the most not really. I prefer to treat the poor, the ones who can't afford the huge costs of the medical establishment. Lee helps keep the lights on."

"Did any of them have a Celtic Cross on them either branded or tattooed?"

"You mean like Spencer Reid's brand. A handful I remember five at least. Fire Cat kept an eye on me as I treated them and hurried me out the door as soon as I was done."

"Do you know anything about them or who they work for?"

"That's enough if you want more information you need to give Ms. Birch a better deal." The lawyer interrupted before she could answer

"We'll be in touch, Ms. Birch it was nice seeing you again." Hotch said and left

"That's it? She was giving you information about Reid's kidnappers."

"She doesn't know much if anything Lee would have made sure of it. But this does mean Lee is in league with Reid's kidnappers."

Hotch arranged with Birch's lawyer a statement about Lee's safe house and the various illegal activities she had seen there. With that Hotch went to a judge and got a warrant for the safe house which was not in Lee's name but was owned by a William Harris. When they got there they found guns, drugs, maps, some dynamite, a few books from the Middle Ages and Renaissance Period. Richard Lee wasn't there but they did get William Harris and four other men. The men were taken into custody and forensics started going over the house. JJ went to the media and put out Richard Lee's photograph and said he was wanted for questioning by the FBI.

Two days passed, there were no signs of Richard Lee and nothing in the house indicated where he might have gone. However the evidence in that house was enough to put William Harris and the other men away for life. Two of the men; William Norris, and David Calton had the Celtic Cross tattooed on their shoulders the same exact spot as Reid. William Norris was from Los Vegas and ran in similar circles as the rangers. David Calton had been in Denver the same time as Reid and had disappeared the same night Reid had. No one from the safe house was talking so Hotch went to the Penthouse Four days after Reid had taken up residence. He found Reid curled up on the couch watching Star Trek

"Hey Reid how are you doing?" Hotch asked

"Fine, Emily's in the kitchen making lunch, I offered to help but she insisted I rest. Is there any news?"

"We'll talk after lunch." Hotch said and went to the kitchen

Emily was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and an apron, her feet were bare and she was swaying to music as she stirred a pot of soup.

"Isn't it dangerous to cook in bare feet?" Hotch asked

"Maybe, but I like going around in bare feet especially in this place, the carpets are so thick and full it's like walking on clouds. You said you had news about Reid's kidnappers." Emily asked turning down the music

Hotch filled her in on the events of the proceeding days. As he talked she put the soup on to simmer and had him cut up cheese and tomatoes for grilled cheese sandwiches. Hotch actually cooked the sandwiches while Emily got out fruit salad and bowls, plates and other utensils.

"So how is Reid doing?" Hotch asked as he watched the sandwiches

"He's recovering slowly, he's still taking Vicodin twice a day and he takes a sleeping pill before bed. His wounds are healing but his back and shoulder are still heavily infected. Reid insists on sleeping with a knife on his bedside table and he keeps one behind the Dalek pillow on the sofa. The three times he's fallen asleep without a sleeping pill he wakes up crying." Emily said putting some of the huge bowl of fruit salad into smaller bowls

"He needs to see a therapist, but he can't do that yet. What does he do is relax; Rossi said that Reid made him watch a whole bunch of B- science fiction films that the hotel provided. He did say Reid eventually showed mercy and put on a couple of Vincent Price movies." Hotch said flipping the sandwiches

"Reid does read some but he mostly watches TV he's seen the Star Wars films, then the Alien trilogy, a few episodes of old Dr. Who, and is now watching Star Trek. He spends an hour outside on the balcony every day. I'm worried though; he seems more relaxed here outside of the knives but he also spends a couple hours each day in his room writing in a notebook he tries to hide from me." Emily said putting the bowls and other dishes on a tray

The sandwiches were done Hotch put them on a plate, while Emily turned off the soup and ladled it into huge soup bowls. They carried it into the family room where Emily put it on the coffee table and dished everything out. Spencer got a tray and Hotch propped him up with pillows which Reid objected to too no avail. Reid was silent as they ate, and tried to eat quickly. He finished half of the food Emily gave him but Emily insisted he finish all of it. Reid did so, the others finished soon after and Emily and Hotch cleared things away once they returned Reid pounced

"Hotch what's going on, you said you had news about the case?"

"I do, the FBI located and raided a criminal safe house three days ago. We found enough evidence of criminal activity to put away the five men we caught there for life. That's actually why I'm here: two of the men we caught have the same brand you do in the exact same place. One of them David Carlon was in Denver the same week the team was and left Denver the same night you were kidnapped. I want you to look at his picture and tell me if it's one of your kidnappers." Hotch said producing a file from his brief case

Reid nodded and Hotch showed him pictures of the two men.

"That's him, I saw him in the alley I fought him. I woke up with him holding the brand to my shoulder." Reid said pointing to David Carlon with a haunted look his face and his hand clenching his left shoulder suddenly he leaned over and threw up.

Emily leaned over to support him, while Hotch went swiftly to the kitchen and returned with a bucket and a glass of water. Reid took the water and slowly drank half of it. He then asked the question Emily and Hotch had been dreading

"The safe house it belonged to Fire Cat didn't it?" he asked slowly drawing out each word afraid to confirm the knowledge he already knew

"Yes, it did. Spencer I am so sorry." Hotch said

Reid stood and picked up the Dalek pillow and then walked to the bathroom. He was almost to the bathroom when Emily who had been scanning the couch sprang to her feet

"Hotch we have to stop him, he has a knife." Emily cried out

Reid heard her and hurried into the bathroom. Hotch and Emily ran over, they tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Spencer open the door." Emily said "SSA Reid I order you to open this door." Hotch said at the same time

"Stay back." Hotch ordered Emily and kicked the door open.

The pair both gasped at the horrible sight that met their eyes.

 **A/N We will catch up with Morgan and Rossi next chapter. As always Review and tell me your thoughts, critiques or just Favorite, Subscribe.**


	10. Chapter 10

Blood was splattered on the mirror, the counter, and was pooling on the floor in an ever widening circle. Emily and Hotch turned and saw Reid braced against the wall directly opposite the mirror; he was sawing through the flesh on his left shoulder. The cut was shallow but Reid had dug the knife down through the flesh and was peeling the skin off his shoulder. The two were sickened to see actual muscle showing as the skin was peeled off. Reid jerked his arm down as they entered the bathroom severing a long strip of skin. Hotch acted first and grabbed Reid's right arm, Emily quickly joined him and grabbed his wrist. Between them they brutally wrenched Reid's arm down forcing him to let go of the knife which fell to the floor. Emily let go of his arm and threw the knife into the bathtub, Reid collapsed and Hotch barely prevented him from slipping to the floor. He carefully knelt down and placed Reid on the ground, Emily grabbed a towel and carefully applied pressure to his left shoulder. The skin that Reid had been cutting was barely attached. Hotch took the towel from her and Emily got up to get a phone. Emily was walking out of the bathroom when she slipped on the bloody floor, she managed to break her fall by grapping the counter but hit her hip hard causing her to curse

"Emily are you okay?" Hotch asked

"No, Aaron I'm not. God how did this happen, I mean what was Spencer thinking?"

"He wasn't, he wanted the brand off. I think he cut the brand when he first escaped. Get me a Vicodin we're going to drive him to the hospital, I think we can manage without an ambulance." Hotch ordered checking Reid's pulse

Emily hurried into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of pills and a glass of water. She quickly walked back in, knelt next to Hotch, who propped Reid up against the wall

"Spencer I need you to take this okay." Hotch said putting the pill to his lips

Reid jerked his head to the side, and feebly tried to push Hotch away with his right hand.

"Spencer look at me. Do you know you I am?" Hotch asked

Spencer turned his head trained to follow Hotch's orders without question and stared at him

"Aaron Hotchner." Reid said

"Good do you recognize her?"

"Emily Prentiss, what's going on?" Reid asked

"Do you know where you are?" Hotch asked ignoring Reid's question

"Washington DC, a penthouse apartment thanks to Rossi. Is it off, did I get off?" Reid asked reaching for his left shoulder

"Spencer stop it." Hotch said grabbing his hand "The brand is still there, we need to go to the hospital. " Reid tried to wrench his hand away but Hotch kept a firm grip.

"I'm not property, I'm not a slave I won't be owned and marked like cattle." Reid said starting to fight against Hotch desperate to get rid of the brand

"No you're not, you're safe I promise you. You are not going to go back to them I promise." Reid still struggled but slowed at Hotch's words "I swear it we are going to arrest Fire Cat and the people who kidnapped you. Trust us please." Reid stopped fighting and he stilled completely

Emily handed Hotch another Vicodin; the first had been lost in the struggle. Reid took it and washed it down with the glass of water Emily handed him. When he was done Hotch helped him stand. Hotch carefully drew up Reid's hand and put it on the towel. Reid kept the towel in place and let Hotch put an arm around his shoulders. They left the apartment and drove to the same hospital Reid had been admitted to before. Hotch had called ahead and Reid was rushed into surgery.

"I need to go back to Quantico, Morgan and Rossi are arriving soon." Hotch said as they stood in the reception area

"Yeah I'll stay here and get a police detail as well." Hotch nodded and turned to leave "Wait you've got blood on your shirt." Emily said

"I've got a coat in the car and a spare shirt at the office." Hotch said and left

When he got to the office he met Morgan and Rossi just as they were walking into the bullpen

"Hey Hotch how's Reid?" Morgan asked then noticed Reid's blood "What happened are you hurt?" he said pointing out the blood

"It's not mine, I'll explain later. Get Garcia and go to the conference room, I'll be there after I change." Hotch said

The men nodded and Hotch hurried to his office. He came to the conference room ten minutes later dressed in the spare clothing he kept in his office.

"So Morgan, Rossi, JJ you know about the raid three days ago." They nodded "an hour ago I went to talk to Reid and ask if he could identify either man with the brand as his kidnapper. He did so David Carlon who was in Denver at the same time Reid was there. Reid figured out that Richard Lee was working with his kidnappers. He broke down and ran out into the bathroom with a knife and tried to cut the brand on his shoulder off. Emily and I were able to stop him and he is currently in surgery to repair the damage." Hotch said

"Oh my God." Garcia exclaimed "Poor Spence" JJ said. Morgan put his head down and ran his hands over his head, while Rossi just looked sad and old.

"He should make a full recovery, Emily is with him now. Morgan, Rossi what did you learn?" Hotch said after giving the team some time to process the news

"The rangers were actually a good group. They roamed the country doing various odd jobs for money. The motto of the group was helping people and practicing ancient forms of living. Keeping not just fit but in peak fighting condition; Avoiding modern medicines except for emergencies and vaccines; practicing chivalry respecting women, helping the elderly, do not hurt anyone unless you need to." Morgan said

"They were basically modern day knights; Right down to the drinking parties, sex, and gambling." Rossi said

"That would explain why they operated out of a bar. How did they make their money out side of gambling and the bar?" Hotch asked

"They did translations, verified artifacts, some wrote books or papers on ancient lifestyles or healthier ways to live." Rossi said

"I can understand why Reid would want to join especially since he met Joan there. Did you find any information on what happened to them or her?" JJ asked

"The bar exploded due to a bomb, which hit a gas line causing the entire building to go up in flames. Reid's girl was called Joan Wilcox she traveled around the country working as a free lance photographer. She disappeared two years ago, no body was ever found." Rossi said

"No suspects were found in the bombing, and law enforcement could never find a complete list of members of the rangers. There is a group that operated in Los Vegas that occasionally fought with the rangers they called themselves Angels."

"I spoke with Organized Crimes and Garcia researched them there is very little on this particular group. There is however a lucrative market dealing with translations and artifacts. That's probably why they wanted Reid for money and maybe to gain a victory over the Rangers by taking one of their members and forcing him to work for them." JJ said

"That's definitely a possibility. Good works Rossi, Morgan keep up with your work on the Angels and I want you to research the two angels we arrested work with Organized Crime their very interested in what we uncovered at the safe house. JJ check with your contacts with the media see if they've heard of any groups claiming to be doing heavens work that sound like Reid's group. Garcia keep digging anything you can find, anything we can use to get the two men to flip we need as soon as possible. I'm going to work with Emily on the religious ties and ask Reid if he's up to it about various Celtic groups and groups that use the Celtic cross." Hotch said ending the meeting

Everyone got to work, while Hotch went to his office. At 3 Hotch got a call from the hospital that Reid was awake and ready for visitors. Hotch took Morgan and went to the hospital.

"Dr. Coulson how is he?" Hotch asked as they encountered the doctor in the hallway leading to Reid's room

"He's good he woke up a couple of hours ago actually. He refused to speak and Emily refused to tell me what happened. I decided to give Reid some time by himself considering what happened the last time he was emotionally distraught."

"Thank you Dr. Coulson, Emily and I aren't sure what happened. We just saw him with the knife wound and brought him here."

Dr. Coulson nodded clearly not believing Hotch. "We removed the brand entirely; the wound was already so infected I didn't want to risk further damage. We put on a skin graft and he is ready to leave. I cannot say for sure if the wound is self inflicted so I can't hold him, but if he does leave he needs constant 24 hour supervision and no access to any weapons or drugs."

"Thank you Dr. Coulson." Hotch said

The two men entered Reid's room to find Reid dressed and waiting to leave. Emily was sitting in a chair next to the bed a magazine open in her lap

"Spencer I want to make a deal with you. The brand is gone I know how much it distressed you to have it. We need to arrest Fire Cat he is our strongest link to the Angels. If you agree to constant supervision, therapy sessions every day by phone, and help us catch Fire Cat I won't have you committed." Hotch said

"Hotch is that necessary?" Morgan said, Emily didn't say anything but nodded in agreement at Hotch's words

"Yes it is, do we have a deal?" Hotch asked again

"Yes we do Aaron; I want this son of a bitch caught just as much as you do. But I need something I need poison something that will take an hour to work but will kill me." Reid said

"What I am not letting you commit suicide." Hotch said

"You won't be, the Angels want me alive; with the right drugs they won't be able to help and they'll drop me off at a hospital. Hotch if I do this you know there is a chance I'll be kidnapped again and I would rather be dead than in their hands. If the drugs take an hour to work you'll be able to save me in time, this is the only way I'll help." Reid said with clear finality

"Aaron you can't agree to this." Morgan said

"Emily, Derek outside now."

The three agents left the room, after forty minutes and a conference call with the others at Quantico they came back in.

"Here is the plan: you'll call Fire Cat say you want to skip town and need to meet. You'll meet at the back of the parking garage we'll set up swat and roadblocks just in case. You will meet with him and then we will arrest him. Spencer I will give you the drugs you want but you will give them back to me the second the operation is over, are we clear?"

"Yes we are." Reid said

At ten PM everything was set up and Reid walked out of the hospital carrying a back pack. He was just about to enter the parking garage when a van pulled up in front of him

 **A/N I know what Hotch is doing sounds crazy especially considering that Reid just cut himself a few hours ago. However they need to catch Fire Cat and Fire Cat thinks Reid is at a hospital desperate to leave it's their best chance to catch him. Please Review, Favorite, Subscribe  
**


	11. Chapter 11

The side door opened and entered quickly. The van peeled off and soon disappeared into traffic. Garcia who had been watching was already calling Hotch who was waiting with the others in spots around the garage

"Hotch Reid was just kidnapped a van pulled up in front of the garage and Reid got in. They've left the hospital and are driving east. I'm tracking them on surveillance cameras and Reid's phone, which just shut off."

"Track them through the cameras: I'm going to alert swat and the roadblocks we'll rescue him don't worry." Hotch said and hung up

He turned to Morgan who waiting a couple of cars over and signaled him to come over. He then spoke into the communicator on his wrist and told the rest of the team to come to his location. Hotch then called the police and told them the order to establish the roadblocks five blocks in every direction. The rest of the team had arrived by the time he was done they had already figured out what had happened.

"The checkpoints are being put in place they won't get far. I suspect though considering Lee's intelligence and experience they've got a safe house nearby and are planning to lay low until the heat dies down." Hotch said

"Damn it Hotch, we don't have time to go street by street building by building." Morgan exploded

"Calm down Morgan Garcia is tracking the van and we have the license plate we will find him." Hotch said

"We have less than an hour thanks to the poison you gave him." Emily retorted

"Let's go back inside the hospital; we need to see if swat finds him. If not we need to wait for Garcia to track him down." Rossi said

The team nodded and headed back inside. They went to the conference that had been set aside for them and found Garcia and JJ inside monitoring traffic cameras.

"I've been tracking the van, it's been heading east the entire time." She reported

"Thank God Lee will hit a roadblock soon and we'll get Reid back." JJ said

They waited and watched

"No, no, no don't do that." Garcia said

"What is it Baby Girl?" Morgan asked worriedly

"Lee just pulled into an underground parking lot between two buildings." She replied

"We always knew that might happen. What buildings use that parking center?" Hotch asked

Garcia did some digging "That's the bad news the parking garage offers access to an office building under construction seven stories high and an apartment building with six occupied floors."

"Check any cameras you can we need to find them." Rossi said

Garcia again scanned her computer while Hotch called Swat captain Donavan and ordered him to lock down the two buildings and then wait until they got there.

Garcia did her thing but it wasn't good news "There are no security cameras in the apartment building or the office building. There are some around the construction yard and the street but none inside. There are safety precautions locked doors, alarm codes, the apartment building even has the whole tenants buzz people in system but " Garcia trailed off

"The Angels have planned this out and would know how to avoid cameras and get around security measures. We'll have to search the office building floor by floor. Garcia pull up the residents of the apartment building I need a list of any empty apartment buildings, anyone on vaction." Hotch ordered

She nodded, JJ stayed behind to help while the others left. They met up with Swat seven minutes.

"Captain Donavon any sign of them?" Hotch asked striding over

"No, we secured the van but it's empty no sign of which building they went to. I've got the entire block locked down in case they manage to escape our net. I've also set up additional patrols on the street. What's the plan?"

"I need you to take some of your men and go with Agents Prentiss and Morgan and search the office building. Agent Rossi and I will take a team and search the apartment building." Hotch ordered

Captain Donavon nodded and quickly two teams were assembled. Morgan and Emily led five swat members through the office building: skirting plastic sheets, walking around left over lumber and even a few construction tools. The first three floors were empty when they got to the fourth floor a clatter was heard. Morgan signaled Emily and the men and they headed in the direction of the sound. The team went to the southeast corner of the building where there were many open spaces in the walls waiting for windows to be installed. The walls for the offices were only partly completed showing the open holes with plastic eerily blowing in and out. The team looked around and then spotted two men crouching down trying to sneak over a half wall to the left of them.

"FBI stop moving and put your hands where we can see them." Morgan ordered pointing his gun at them

The men started to move toward them before diving over the wall and lying on the floor. Emily and two Swat ran over to the half wall while Morgan and the three remaining Swat members rushed to the other office. The two men had gotten to their feet and were running to the stair case. Everyone gave chase Morgan and his men gave direct chase while Emily ran around the floor hoping to cut them off. They got the men in front of the stairs; the two men were carrying guns. They both fired in opposite directions forcing each team to duck and cover. The suspects then ran down the stairs the officers in hot pursuit. On the third floor the officers got directly behind the two men who were hampered by some plastic sheeting hanging from the ceiling

"Stop or I'll shoot." Morgan warned

The man in the leather jacket turned to fire Emily was quicker and shot him straight in the heart. The man in the flannel jacket also raised his gun but one of the Swat team was faster and hit him several times in the torso. They rushed over and secured the weapons, Emily knelt down and checked the suspects

"Their gone, we need to keep looking Reid could still be here." She said

Morgan called for backup to secure the bodies and they resumed their search.

* * *

At the apartment building Hotch and Rossi were coming up empty. They had searched five apartments by the time they heard about Emily and Morgan's confrontation.

"Aaron hold up a second we've already searched all the unoccupied apartments. Considering Reid's injuries there's a good chance that the Angels rented an apartment for him to stay in for a few days until the heat died down and he was able to travel. "

"That makes sense but it takes time to rent an apartment, pass a background check, Lee only learned of Reid's desire to leave town a few days ago."

"They could have it for other uses, I'm going to call Garcia and have her look for recent single renters." Rossi said pulling out his phone Hotch nodded

Rossi spoke to Garcia and got a list of three apartments rented to single men in the past two months

"We've only got twenties minutes Dave take the two on the fifth floor, I'll take the one on the second." Hotch ordered

They split up; a dentist answered the door at Dave's first apartment and allowed them to search his apartment which came up clean. At the second one Rossi knocked and heard hushed voices

"This is Officer Rossi I have some questions I need to ask you." Rossi said knocking on the door

The voices stopped and Rossi and the Swat team heard things being moved around. Rossi gave the signal and the door was busted down. The apartment building contained a single bedroom connected to a living room, kitchen area. One man was halfway through the window with a duffle bag when the door was kicked in, the other man was quickly throwing varies things into another duffle bag.

"FBI drop the bags and keep your hands where we can see them." Rossi ordered

The second man dropped his bags and put his hands up, the man at the fire escape ducked out and started climbing down.

"This is SSA Rossi we have a runner climbing down the west fire escape." Rossi called in as Swat secured the other man and patted him down. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket he looked like a biker complete with long hair and beard.

Rossi put his gun up and signaled a member of the team to follow him. Rossi trained his gun while the other man opened the door they hurried in and found Reid lying on the bed still as death. They secured the bathroom and closet before Rossi hurried over to Reid

"We need EMT's now and tell Hotch we've got Dr. Reid." Rossi ordered looking Reid over

The man left to do as he was told as Rossi checked Reid's vitals

"Kid, you need to wake up right now. Spencer Reid open your eyes please." Rossi asked

Hotch burst into the room three minutes after he was called the kidnapper had been taken away

"Dave how is he?" Hotch asked going over to the bed

"I've got a pulse, it's not strong. Did you catch the other kidnapper?"

"He was climbing down the firescape but the ladder wasn't fully extended he slipped and fell two stories onto his back and hit his head. The paramedics are working to stabilize him. "

The paramedics came in a minute later the two men had fallen into silence. They examined Reid and loaded him onto a stretcher and took him out to the waiting ambulance. Morgan and Emily were waiting

"Is is going to be alright?" Emily asked

"Until we do a thorough examination we can't say for sure." A paramedic answered

"Morgan you and Emily go with Reid to the hospital update Garcia and JJ on what happened they already know Reid is safe. Rossi and I will stay here and take care of things." Hotch said

Emily and Morgan got into an SUV and followed the ambulance. Morgan followed the ambulance so closely that they got there at the same time. They jumped out of the SUV and practically ran over to the emergency room doors. They watched Reid being unloaded and followed the gurney until it disappeared behind an exam room door. They hurried over to JJ and Garcia who were watching by the desk

"Did you find him in time? The hour was up five minutes ago." Garcia said

"Hotch didn't seem worried I'm sure we'll recover. Did you see a man wheeled in here wearing jeans and a leather jacket?" Morgan said

"Yeah he came in a minute before you guys arrived. Why are you asking?"

"He's one of Reid's kidnappers he fell off a fire escape trying to flee." Emily said

"We should go to the conference room; we still have a lot of work to do." Morgan said putting an arm around Garcia

They went to the conference room where Emily and Garcia started writing up their reports. After fifteen minutes they were joined by Hotch and Rossi.

"We have crime scene analysists going over the office building, apartment, and van. The man we captured is refusing to talk; the other two are en route to the morgue, the fourth is in surgery the doctors aren't sure if he'll live. Until Reid identifies them we can't even be sure the two men at the construction site helped kidnap him. After we hear about Reid everyone is to go home and get some sleep we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Hotch said

The team wrapped up what they were working on and then prepared to leave. Dr. Coulson came in fifteen minutes later

"Dr. Reid is doing well, he reinjured his back and shoulder slightly but otherwise he's good. Agent Hotchner do you want me to wake him up?"

"No, the sedative he took won't have any long term effects will it?"

"No, I don't think so but it's a good thing you found him quickly as I told you the damages done to an already injured body can prove fatal if the antidote is not administered soon. The drug causes breathing, heart rate everything to slow down to a crawl with his previous injuries it could have put him in a coma. I've given him other drugs to counteract the effects but he will sleep until morning. You can move him tonight if you think he's in danger but you will need to monitor him if you do."

"Thank you Dr. Coulson he have a safe house for him we'll move Dr. Reid soon." Hotch said dismissing him

Dr. Coulson left and everyone turned to glare at Hotch with varying levels of anger, and betrayal

"You let us think we only had an hour to save Reid. Why didn't you tell us?" Morgan burst out almost yelling

"I couldn't tell Reid he wasn't getting poison and I was afraid he could figure it out from one of you. He was already suspicious and I couldn't take the chance."

"Aaron you could have told us after Reid was abducted. The ticking clock could have easily made things worse, cause us to slip up. As it is we have two bodies, a man in the hospital and only one suspect able to talk." Rossi said

"It was my call and you're right I should have told you all of you, I'm sorry."

The others looked at him but didn't say anything

 **A/N Please let me know what you thought of attempts at suspense and action I am really trying to improve my ability to describe those types of scenes. Please let me know what you think of my story and my writing, or jut Favorite, Subscribe and let me know your interested**


	12. Chapter 12

Hotch's phone rang and he walked away to answer it.

"I know he's the boss but he had no right not telling us." Garcia said fiercely

"He may be right though we did have a time constraint and we were never specifically told a time frame we just assumed it was an hour because that's what Reid wanted." Emily replied

Hotch walked back over right then

"Emily, Morgan if you're up for it I want you to take Reid back to the hotel in two hours and stay with him. I'll have Garcia set you up with computers so you can work on the case from there." Hotch said

"I'm fine with that, Emily?"

Emily swallowed hard but nodded her agreement. Emily and Morgan stayed at the hospital while the others left for Quantico, JJ joining them there after half an hour after dealing with the press. They went home at midnight and were back bright and early at eight, Morgan and Emily by phone.

"The media is all over the assault last night but with the amount of opium recovered and the criminal history of the four men involved I was able to spin this as a drug bust with Reid as a an undercover cop." JJ reported

"That's good, Garcia do you have the identities of the four men yet?"

"Yes William Hashton, Killian Jones, Marcus Zilch, and Henry Marks. Killian Jones the man that fell has not regained consciousness yet and the doctors don't expect him to ever wake up."

"Wait Killian Jones isn't that the man Holly Birch named as her dealer?" Emily asked

"It is I've already asked the police to show her a photo of him and confirm his identity." Hotch said

"Is the guy in custody talking yet?" Morgan asked

"No, he was processed and then got a lawyer he's not talking." Rossi said

"Any sign of Lee?" Emily asked

"No, did either of you question Reid yet?" Hotch

"No, we got him here and he went right to sleep, he hasn't' woken up." Morgan

"We'll let you know as soon as we have more information and get us Reid's statement as soon as possible. Don't tell him about Holly Birch or Killian Jones." Hotch said and hung up

Morgan and Emily looked at each other and Emily shook her head.

"When Reid learned that Fire Cat betrayed he cut layers of skin off, I don't want to think what he might do when he learns Oracle has betrayed him as well." Emily said

"Did she betray him? Just because her dealer works with Lee's me doesn't make her part of the Angels."

Emily didn't respond, she just stood and walked into Reid's room, Morgan following. Reid was sleeping buried under the covers still and pale. They quietly left and went to work. Two hours later Reid stumbled into the living area leaning heavily on the wall for support. Morgan jumped to his feet and hurried over to him, but Reid pushed him away and stared around the room trying to get his bearings. Emily went into the kitchen to get coffee, when she returned she found Reid slumped in an oversized lounge chair. She handed him the coffee but Reid's strength failed and it fell onto the carpet and shattered. Reid cursed and Morgan hastily cleaned up the coffee and glass, while Emily got him another mug. Reid was forced to have Morgan help him drink, when the cup was half done Morgan put it on the coffee table and then Reid what he remembered about last night

"I leave the hospital and a car pulls up with four men two in the back seat, the driver, and a man in the passenger seat. They tell me Fire Cat sent them and show me his seal ring and a gun. I enter the car and climb over one of the men to get the middle seat. All the men are armed and at least the two I'm sitting with have knives. I swallow the poison the doctor gives me and it starts to take effect. I hear the guy on my left tell the drive something's wrong and the guy to my right feels my pulse then I fall unconscious." Reid finishes and then waits for Morgan or Emily to tell him what happened next

"Did you know any of the men who took you? Did they say or do anything that might help us find Lee?" Morgan asked

"No I didn't recognize any of them, the ring they showed me was Lee's ring from when he part of the rangers it's how we identified each other. When I left the Rangers to join the academy I gave my ring back that's how you quit."

Emily and Morgan take turns relaying the events of last night. Reid listens silently then asks if the opium dealer Killian Jones had any connection to Holly Birch. Both agents deny it but its quite plain Reid doesn't believe them. Reid fell into thought and then fell asleep. Morgan and Emily picked him up and carried him to the couch and then went into the kitchen to prepare lunch. When they finished they woke Reid up and had him eat a half bowl of soup before Morgan helped him back to his room. For the next three days Reid stayed in his room, Morgan came in twice a day to change Reid's bandages and Emily brought food in three times a day. They tried to talk to him a few times but with little luck Reid made one word answers and then ignored the speaker. Hotch came to see them on the third day

"How's Reid doing?" he asked sitting in the living room

"He barely talks, refuses to leave his room though I hear him in the kitchen late at night. His injuries are healing well his back is almost completely healed though I'm afraid Reid will have permanent scars. His left arm is very weak but his wound is healing well. He does eat and sleep and I believe will make a full recovery in time." Emily said clinically

Hotch didn't respond but nodded, Morgan switched the topic to the case. They had been working on the case from the apartment but mostly research; communication had been limited in case their network or phones got hacked

"So Hotch any sign of the Angels or Lee?"

"No, we traced the apartment to Killian Jones he rented the apartment two months ago when he moved here from Los Vegas. Birch claims to have no knowledge of Jones's connections to Lee she just said a friend of her recommended him and that he was fair and honest. Jones has yet to regain consciousness but the doctors say it's only a matter of time before he dies. Two of the men have the encircled Celtic cross; Jones and Hashton. We offered Hashton immunity in exchange for information on Angels but he refused. Our case against him is weak, Reid did ask Lee for a ride which prevents kidnapping charges, the gun was legally bought along with the car, the only thing we can charge him with is possession to sell."

"So he's going to walk." Morgan said disgustedly

"No he's going to spend three to five years in jail." Hotch said trying to calm Morgan down

"And Holly Birch?" Emily asked

"She didn't break her deal she gave us the safe house and Jones we can't prove she knew anything else."

"So that's it, it's done. Unbelievable I trust you and you give me nothing. I'd have been better off going to Canada like I planned." Reid said walking into the room

"Spencer it's not over we put a lot of criminals behind bars and shut down a major criminal operation and caught a major drug dealer. We will find Robert Lee and the other Angels and get justice for what happened to you." Hotch said walking over to Reid

"Yeah, right." Reid said walking back into his room, shutting the door in Hotch's face

"Can we keep him safe and bring his kidnappers to justice?" Morgan asked

"We'll find Lee and the other Angels, thanks to the work we've done and the criminals we've put behind bars thanks to Reid I'm in talks with witness protection." Hotch said

"What you're going to send Reid away? What about Diana, will she go with him?" Emily said

"We have Diana under surveillance and so far there has been no suspicious activity. We will find some way to allow them to communicate but going into witness protection until we can catch the Angels is our best plan and Strauss is pressuring me to move on to other cases." Hotch admitted reluctantly

The two agents looked at him with anger, disgust, and dismay but said nothing knowing how badly Hotch was already feeling. Hotch stayed for another hour but Reid didn't come out of his room and refused to answer when Hotch said goodbye. That night Reid helped Emily and Morgan make dinner, the next morning when Morgan went to change his bandages they found Reid's bed empty, they searched the apartment but he had vanished. Emily called Hotch who came over with Rossi. They searched the apartment and even called in a crime scene team. They found a homemade sleeping substance in the soup Emily had made for dinner last night. When Garcia checked the hotel cameras she found Reid on his own with his backpack over his shoulder. He walked alone for several blocks before taking a bus and disappearing. The team gathered in the conference room mid afternoon to make a plan

"We searched bus stations, train stations, subway stations, and airports no sign of Reid though we did leave police to keep looking." Emily said

"There is no sign of activity with any of Reid's bank accounts, credit cards, or subway pass." Garcia said

"Wait a minute check our bank accounts Reid's smart enough to gain access to any of our accounts." Morgan said

Garcia looked unhappy but did a quick check at eight AM Reid had withdrawn five thousand dollars from Hotch's checking account.

"Everyone should change their bank information now." Hotch ordered

"No Aaron we shouldn't, Reid is alone, he's scared, and he's a good man. He won't take more money then he needs and I'm sure if he can he'll repay it." Rossi said the others nodded in agreement.

Hotch looked the table and dropped the subject. They discussed Reid and Lee but they had no leads same as in Denver. Four days after Reid disappeared Hotch got a phone call

"Hotch how are doing?" Reid asked

"Fine, where are you? Are you okay?" Hotch said swiftly rising to his feet and entering the bullpen signaling the others to come to the conference room

"I'm good about the five thousand I'll pay you back or you can take the money from my account I'm sure Garcia can get you access."

"It's fine Reid, we're going to come get you where are you?" Hotch said walking into the conference room and putting the phone on speaker

"I" muffled noises where heard in the background and Reid got off the phone

" Will you be quiet I'm on the phone."

"You have no right to keep me here, I haven't done anything wrong." The distinct tones of Robert Lee where heard in the background

"Shut up or I will gag you with a dirty sock."

Garcia was already tracing the call and the team headed out.

 **A/N Please Review, Favorite, Follow let me if anyone is still interested.**


	13. Chapter 13

Reid didn't hang up the phone but he also didn't respond to Hotch's voice. They had just started driving when Reid came back

"Sorry about that Fire Cat would not shut up. So about the five thousand just have Garcia take it my account okay. I hope to see you guys someday."

"Wait; wait Spencer where are you going?" Hotch demanded

The use of his first name gave Reid pause and Hotch spoke again needing to keep him from leaving "Spencer please let us help you, I'm sorry I didn't look for you before but that is not going to happen again. You leave and the entire team will not stop looking for you until we find you."

Reid hung up the phone and Hotch drove faster. They reached one of the worst neighborhoods in DC twenty minutes after leaving Quantico, and headed to an abandoned factory. Not sure what to expect Hotch had called in a Swat team. They went into the factory and spread out. The place was empty but garbage, blankets, trash, and drugs, cigarettes were scattered everywhere. The first floor consisted of a wide open room, a loading dock, a break room, and an employee bathroom. The top floor had offices and accounting rooms. Morgan and Hotch opened the door to the manager's office and found Reid sitting in a corner, a piece of rubber tied above his elbow and a needle next to him. Morgan instantly came over to him, while Hotch cleared the room before holstering his own gun and walking over to them. Morgan was kneeling next to Reid, he had checked his pulse and was moving to check his shoulder when Reid caught his hand

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked tiredly

"Looking for you, are you okay?" Morgan asked

"I'm fine." Reid got to his feet "I'm fine, I don't need help." He said batting away Morgan's hands

"Spencer where is Robert Lee? We heard you talking to him." Hotch asked staring directly into Reid's eyes

"Oh the closet." Reid said pointing to a pile of junk at the far side of the room

Morgan and Hotch moved the items out of the way revealing a door. Morgan and Hotch both drew their weapons and then Hotch opened the door. Lee was on the floor his ankles and wrists tied together with rope, a sock stuffed in his mouth.

"I warned him, I needed to think and he wouldn't stop protesting." Reid said causing the men to look at him in surprise and dismay

Morgan started untying Lee, while Hotch radioed the others. Reid leaned against the wall and then slowly started sinking to the ground. He shook himself and started walking to the door leaning his right side against the wall. Hotch went to over to him and very lightly put a hand on his shoulder. Reid jumped a twisted scream of pain came out only half suppressed. Hotch stepped back then quickly stepped forward again and caught Reid as he fell. Hotch carefully put Reid down as Morgan who had finally untied Lee and cuffed him came over to help. They propped him against the wall while Hotch called for paramedics. JJ, Emily, and Rossi arrived along with two Swat members who took custody of Lee. The BAU gathered around Reid who was fumbling in his pocket. He pulled out a bottle and a needle to the sorrow and anguish of everyone gathered. Reid was about to plunge the needle into the bottle when Rossi grabbed them out of his hands

"Hey that's mine, give it back." Reid protested

"Spencer you're already high you take another dose you could OD." Rossi said gently taking a step back and pocketing the needle and bottle

"Would that be so bad?"Reid asked sinking his head against the wall

JJ knelt down next to him "It's going to be okay, help is on the way."

"I can help myself just give me back the drugs."

"Spencer we are not giving you more drugs." Hotch said with absolute authority

Reid sighed and backed down. Emily and Morgan looked over the room finding two more bottles, a flask, and another needle.

"Spencer where's your backpack?" Rossi asked after they were done

"In a locker on the first floor." Reid answered tiredly

The paramedics arrived just then and quickly took Reid away. Hotch went with them, along with JJ. Emily took it back to Quantico to the crime lab. Rossi went to the police station to talk to Robert Lee along with Morgan. Robert Lee however refused to talk and invoked his right to a lawyer. Rossi and Morgan then went to the hospital they arrived two hours after Reid. They found Hotch, JJ, and Garcia in the waiting room

"Dr. Coulson is furious with Reid and with us. Reid has been abusing opium ever since he took off. His shoulder is once again severely infected he might even lose his arm. Dr. Coulson is going to keep Reid overnight for observation and to detox. What happened with Robert Lee?"

"He got a lawyer but we have enough evidence to put him away for a long time." Morgan reported

"I assigned two officers to look after Reid, we should go to Quantico and figure out what happened to Reid over the last few days."

The others nodded and after taking a quick look at Reid who was sleeping they left. At Quantico the contents of Reid's bag had been processed and the agents started going through it. The crime techs had wanted to claim it as drug evidence since they also found opium in the bag but Hotch explained the circumstances and they gave it to him. Reid had clothes, some food, a water bottle, a very old book from the middle ages on medicine, powdered opium, and three notebooks, along with the flask, needles, and bottles from the office. Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan read the notebooks, while Garcia tried to track down Lee and Reid's movements, JJ dealt with the press explaining that Robert Lee had been caught, and Emily was looking over the book. At seven Hotch told everyone to go home they would start fresh in the morning. At nine the entire team having gathered a report of their work were gathered in the conference room

"Dr. Coulson has given me a more detailed report about Reid and a doctor at the jail looked over Lee. Lee had traces of a sedative in his system, he is claiming that Reid drugged his flask and tied him up. Reid has a few bruises, a lot of opium in his system, and signs of sleeping on the streets for a few days. Dr. Coulson also said that it's very likely he'll have to amputate Reid's left arm."

Gasps or looks of dismay were present from everyone at that news. Hotch waited for them to calm themselves and then asked Garcia if she had been able to figure out how Lee and Reid got to the factory

"I'm sorry Hotch, Reid used a disposable cell phone like the one we found on Lee. The factory is in a bad part of town with few cameras I caught glimpses of what might be them but I can't be sure."

"I went over the notebooks and it looks like Reid planned this out. After taking Hotch's money and buying supplies he started meeting with people. Potential contacts and acquaintances of Lee and Birch, he asked them various questions about where to buy opium, how to disappear, how to buy guns. He spent three days tracking people down trying to get Lee or one of his men to take the bait. The last person he talked to was a man named Devil who helped people get new identities." Rossi said

"The book Reid had he didn't have it at the apartment, does he mention any bookstores or antique stores?" Emily asked

"Yes he does a place on Marino Street, I was going to go there today." Morgan said

"Both the Angels and the Rangers translated and used books like this. Garcia I need you to do a thorough investigation of the store, the book, and everyone connected however tangentially to the store. Rossi go to the white collar crimes division see if they have anything on an identity seller named Devil. Emily, and I will go over to the bookstore this afternoon. Morgan I want you to go talk to Harry Lee see if he's more cooperative now that we have his brother." Hotch said

Garcia nodded and the team went over the other information they had. That evening they went over to the hospital to see Reid who was up for visitors. They found him in bed his left arm completely covered in bandages and sheets. The smells of antiseptic and medicine could not cover the faint smell of rot coming from Reid's arm.

"Hey guys mind getting me out of here? I'm doing quite well and the doctors are really opposed to letting me this bed for any reason." Reid said struggling even to shift upwards a little bit

"No, you need to stay here and we can't trust you not to run off." Morgan said firmly

"So is Fire Cat talking?" Reid said

"No he's laywered up, but we do have a few leads on the Angels. Just rest and get better don't worry about the case." Rossi said

Reid sighed but Garcia changed the subject and visit ended after twenty minutes to allow Reid to rest.

 **A/N the story is finally wrapping up. I know it was a bit anticlimactic to have Lee caught off screen but I wanted to give the victory to Reid he deserves it. Please review, I will try to answer any questions you have and I embrace all reviews positive or negative or just show your support by Following, Favoriting.**


	14. Chapter 14

At eleven PM Hotch received a knock at his door. He grabbed his gun and checked the peephole, then opened the door. He took a step back and JJ, Morgan, and Garcia entered.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked closing the door and putting his gun on the table

"It's about Reid; Garcia has a plan to save his arm." Morgan said

"Reid is going into surgery at seven AM tomorrow, there's no time for another treatment." Hotch said

"What, I thought Spence had more time?" JJ protested

"Dr. Coulson can't wait any longer. The infection in Reid's arm has already spread, they've waited as long as they could but they can't get the infection under control." Hotch said

"At least here us out, maybe we can change Dr. Coulson's mind. I've been doing a lot of research into ancient medicine ever since Reid brought it up. It's fascinating stuff; I went on a blog with medical professionals and have been keeping them updated about Reid. We've crafted a plan that might save Reid's arm." Garcia said pulling out a sheaf of papers and handing them to Hotch

Hotch took them and sat down at the table. After ten minutes he got up and walked over to the three.

"This is well thought out, precise; you and Dr. Swanson did an excellent job. However it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Morgan challenged

"Reid's muscles have rotted, even if you saved the arm, he would be in constant pain and he would never regain full mobility. Also this plan is not full proof Reid could easily need to have his arm amputated later and if that happens he won't be able to get a prosthetic."

"So that's it, Reid loses his arm and there's nothing we can do." JJ said

"I'm going down to the hospital now, to break the news to him do you want to come?" Hotch asked gently

JJ, Morgan, and Garcia looked at each other in dismay, it was clear they thought they had found the answer and know knew nothing could save their friend. They then said yes to Hotch and the four of them drove to the hospital. They went to Reid's room where they found him sleeping. Hotch went to talk to Dr. Coulson while the three waited at the side of the room. Hotch came back with Dr. Coulson and Garcia sadly woke Reid up.

"Spencer the doctor needs to talk to you."

"Penelope, what's going on?"

"Dr. Reid, Spencer the infection has spread we need to operate as soon as possible." Dr. Coulson said walking over

"Amputation." Reid said with dreadful comprehension "you're not taking my arm, no, no you're not." Reid said desperately, trying to move but only twitching slightly

"I'm sorry we don't a have choice, it's your arm or your life. The surgery is scheduled for seven tomorrow morning. We can give you something to help you sleep if you want."

"Get out, get out, and leave me alone." Reid said angrily

Dr. Coulson nodded and left, leaving Reid's friends to deal with him. Garcia came over and took his right hand.

"Spencer it's going to be alright, you're going to be fine." She said trying to sound reassuring

"I like my arm, I need it, how can I work without it?" Reid said brokenly staring at his rotting limb.

"Kid you can still work, you'll still have your brain, your right arm and we can get you a cool bionic limb." Morgan said walking over

"Spencer I promise you will still have your job at the BAU; plenty of agents have lost limbs and are still working." Hotch said

Reid turned his face from his arm and faced the wall too exhausted and overwhelmed to continue speaking. After a few minutes exhaustion took over, and he fell asleep. Hotch called Rossi and Emily but only Rossi came. At six they were kicked out so Reid could be prepped for surgery. They said their final goodbyes as Reid was wheeled out, Reid giving them a slight reassuring smile. After he was gone Hotch turned to the rest of the team.

"I'm afraid we can't wait here for Reid, we need to solve this case before the Angels go underground. Morgan and I are going to fly out to Los Vegas in an hour, the same person who owns the store on Marino Street also owns one in Los Vegas. Rossi work with the White Collar Division track down and arrest Devil and any one Reid met with when he was gone, use Emily. Garcia I need you at your computers ready to help us." Hotch paused and everyone nodded their consent.

Hotch waited a few seconds before speaking again " JJ I want you to take the day off, we might need you back at the office but for now I want you to go home spend time with Henry and Will and then come back and be with Reid when he wakes up."

Everyone looked surprised but no one argued. At four in the afternoon Garcia, Rossi, and Emily gathered in the conference room downhearted. They called up Hotch and started going over what had happened.

"I was able to find and arrest Devil aka Roger Slith a native of Ireland. He used to help Robert Lee with fake documents. I also arrested the four drug dealers Reid used but their small time no real connections. I talked with other people on Reid's list but they all claimed they never met Reid and I have no leverage. It was Slith who told Lee, Reid was looking for him. Told Lee Reid was vulnerable, desperate to leave town and had turned into a pathetic drug addict. "Rossi reported

"Did Slith explain why Lee met Reid alone?" Hotch asked

"No but we did a lot of damage to his friends: the raid on the safe house, the arrest of Holly Birch, the raid and subsequent death of three of his partners on the night Reid was kidnapped. Lee didn't have a lot of people left and Reid made sure to appear vulnerable and easy to kidnap." Emily said

"Three, did Killian Jones die?" Morgan asked

"Yes, an hour ago, JJ was at the hospital and she checked. Jones never regained consciousness." Rossi said

"How is Reid?" Hotch asked quietly guilt in his voice

"The surgery went well; Dr. Coulson said he'll make a full recovery." Garcia said

"That's good; tell him we're glad he's doing well and that we'll see him soon." Morgan said

"We will, how is it going in Los Vegas?"

"The book store here is almost identical to the one in Washington: Old books, maps, antiques, even old weapons. The owner Patrick Lely wasn't there either, wherever he is it's not at his stores." Morgan said

"The manager of Asoda Ulaidh Gary Cidwell is squeaky clean; married, father of three, college grad not even a parking ticket." Garcia reported."

"Sounds like he could be a front man, someone the Angels use as a cover, while funneling their translations and other relics through him. Who runs the store in Los Vegas?" Emily asked

"Shean O'Malley an immigrant from Ireland he came over twenty years ago. Ran with a bad crowd for a few years after he came, did a stint in prison, after he was released he cleaned up his act and has been running the bookstore for five years."

"So we have two stores one here, one in Los Vegas both owned by the same man. Two cults; one that acts like modern day knights and the other that practices old Christian Celtic traditions and is fine with kidnapping, drug dealing, and weapons running, both groups at least partially funded by translating old books. One group the rangers is gone, the other appears to be partially dismantled. How do we even find the leaders of the Angels?" Emily asked in frustration

"Patrick Lehly and Robert Lee are, are two strongest leads. Garcia collect everything you have on Patrick Lehly, Cidwell, O'Malley, and Henry Lee. We follow the money I think it will lead back to the Angels, Rossi go to the Organized Crimes Division work on the drug chain everyone we've arrested so far has been caught with Opium. Have any of the people we arrested at the safe house talked yet?" Hotch asked

"Not yet, we've tried but they haven't given up anything."

"Talk to David Carlon tell him what's happened stress that we've arrested Robert Lee. If he thinks Lee is talking he might be willing to talk to save himself." Hotch ordered

"That man kidnapped Reid and tortured him, you might to strike a deal?" Garcia protested

"Yes in order to get the names of the others who helped him."

They discussed the case for a few more minutes, before Hotch hung up and the others went to work. At six they decided to call it a night and Garcia called JJ to see if Reid was up for visitors. She said no and that she and Will had been thrown out after a ten minute visit. The next day Reid was still recovering and refusing visitors. Morgan and Hotch had returned late last night and were re interviewing Henry Lee, when they caught a break. Henry Lee after conferring with Robert's lawyer decided to cooperate. In exchange for leniency for his brother he told them that Asoda Ulaidh and other stores owned by Lely are a front to launder illegal money. With Lee's word Hotch was able to subpoena the stores financial records along with Lely's personal financial records. Rossi started going through them along with Hotch. David Carlon was also willing to talk and they were negotiating a deal through his lawyer. Two days after his surgery the team again minus Emily went to the hospital. They found him eating dinner his left side eerily empty.

"Hey Spence how are you?" JJ said putting a box of chocolates on the table

"Good, the infection is almost gone and Dr. Coulson said I could leave in three days."

"That's great, and then you start physical therapy?" Morgan asked

"Yes." Reid hissed glancing at his left side.

"Reid I brought you some books, and a Dalek figurine." Garcia said putting them on the table.

"I brought you flowers and some coffee chocolates." Rossi said putting them on the table as well.

Reid practically growled and tried to move his tray but his balance was off and it fell to the floor.

"The only reason I allowed you guys to come was that Hotch had questions that would help find the Angel leadership. So ask your questions and then leave."

"Reid why did you go to Asoda Ulaidh?" Hotch asked pulling out his notepad

"Fire Cat talked it when I visited him before I was kidnapped. He even took me there a few times. I thought it would be a good place to try and find him."

"How did you capture Fire Cat? We have your notebook but I need a firsthand account."

"I met with Devil and arranged to meet him again to obtain a false identity. I arranged to meet him at the factory, when Lee showed up instead I feigned surprise and asked for his help. He didn't believe me at first but was able to persuade him that Hotch had set up me up. Considering my physical condition then and at the meeting he believed me. We shared a drink and I slipped a sedative in his flask."

"Do you know anything about a man named Patrick Lehly?"

"No, wait the guard at the house was talking to someone named Patrick before they whipped me. They were asking permission to cut off my foot." Reid said hauntendly "I need to rest all of you get out." Reid said abruptly pointing to the door.

 **A/N I am definitely going to finish things up soon. Please don't me too much for cutting Reid's arm off. Let me know your thoughts, praise and criticism both welcome or show your interest by following/favoriting.**


	15. Chapter 15

As Spencer Reid walked into the bullpen the atmosphere became tense, conversations stopped and while everyone concentrated on their work, they snuck glances at him and his missing arm. Almost two months had passed since Reid had been in the BAU and Dr. Reid once a permanent part of the department now seemed a stranger, a passing visitor. Aaron Hotchner escorted him to the conference room, walking to the left of Reid trying to shield him from view. When they got to the room, Reid who had been strong and quiet practically collapsed into a chair. Hotch put a hand on his shoulder put Reid shrugged it off and rubbed his left shoulder. Morgan who was waiting in the conference room got up and poured Reid a cup of coffee.

"Reid I need you to look through these pictures and tell us if you recognize anyone." Hotch said spreading out photographs in front of Reid.

Reid took the mug of coffee from Morgan took a sip and put it carefully down. He then reached for the photographs and started looking through the photos. Hotch and Morgan both took seats at the table and waited.

"This man, he was my guard do you have him in custody?" Reid asked quickly his voice hopeful yet full of old fear and pain.

"Do you recognize anyone else?" Hotch asked taking his right hand, while Morgan removed the photograph.

Reid jerked his hand back and went back to the photos. After another ten minutes he pointed to a picture of a young woman. "She was in the alley I think." Reid shook his head trying to remember "I know she was in the house she came into my room and bandaged my shoulder and my back. She was kind; she would give me a marijuana brownie when she was done." Reid looked at Hotch and Morgan who were staring at him with sympathy and dismay at what happened to him.

Reid apparently mistook their sympathy for disgust and pity for he tried to stand. "I'm sorry." He said

Reid put his hand on the table and tried to stand but slipped onto his left side. He was able to right himself but looked puzzled and his hand went to his left side where he was further perplexed at the lack of an arm. He went up to his shoulder then shook his head and sat down.

"Does that happen often?" Morgan asked

Instead of ignoring the question as they expected Reid answered softly "More times than I'd like to admit."

"If you need to take a break we can." Hotch offered.

Reid shook his head and resumed through the photos, he identified one more man but that was everyone he recognized.

"Reid you said you would meet Fire cat before the kidnapping, were any of these people present when you met him?"

"Oracle, that's it." Reid said shortly.

Instead of pressing him, Hotch changed the subject. "Reid it's been five days since the operation, have you decided where you want to go?"

"My apartment, I don't think I'm still a target and if I am I don't care. I'm done, I'll answer any questions you have but I just want to go home and rest." Reid said

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other and it was Morgan who spoke. "Dr. Coulson wants someone to stay with you and help you adjust. I know you want privacy so we were thinking someone could go home with you now, help you get settled and then one of us could check in with you every couple of hours by phone."

Reid looked at them "I know, Dr. Coulson went over this with me before I left." Reid looked Hotch in the eyes "I want you to help me" Reid said and in a much softer tone "and I want Garcia to come as well.

Hotch nodded and the three men stood, Morgan gathering the photographs Reid had identified.

"I want you to stay here, I'll get Garcia and talk to some people then we'll go." Hotch said

Reid didn't respond but sat down on the couch. Morgan and Hotch left and found Rossi coming out of his office.

"How's he doing?" Rossi asked

"As well as can be expected, He identified his kidnappers, the same people David Carlon named. I'm going to have Emily run background checks. Once we've gathered all the information we can we're going to use it and Reid and Carlon's testimonies to try and leverage deals with them." Hotch said

"I'm going to have Emily and JJ handle the kidnappers, did the Denver Police find Dillon Kent yet?" Hotch asked

"Yep, sleeping off a hangover in a brothel, that's all of the kidnappers except for Kathleen Jones."

"You know this picture of Kathleen Jones bears a striking resemblance to Holly Birch." Morgan said looking at her picture

"Holly Birch is an only child, her parents both came from small families." Hotch said

"Still could be a cousin or a bastard."

"You know it always struck me as odd, how much Robert Lee trusted Holly Birch." Rossi said

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked

"Well think about it, Lee introduces Birch to Reid, when Reid shows up injured at his door he brings her in to look after him. Reid is showing clear signs of torture and ill treatment but she doesn't call the police or an ambulance. Lee also routinely brings her to his safe house no blindfold or threats to keep her quiet. We catch her dealer with a ton of opium in the same apartment that Reid was taken to after his second kidnapping. It all seems to connect back to her doesn't it?" Rossi said

"If Kathleen Jones is related to Holly Birch it could explain why she was trusted to look after Reid when he was a prisoner. Kathleen is an Irish name we should see if she has any connections to Ireland and Lehly or O'Malley." Hotch said

"I'll look into it; you need to get Reid home." Morgan said

"Home? You mean Reid is going to staying at his apartment?"

"I'm going to arrange for the police to do a perimeter sweep every hour and I'm also going to have a plain clothes detective watch the apartment." Hotch said

"It's still dangerous." Rossi said

"Reid needs a break and I'm afraid that if I force him to stay anywhere else he'll take off again."

Rossi still looked uneasy but didn't say anything more. The men split up, after Hotch talked to Garcia, he went back to the conference room and got Reid. As the two men were walking to the elevators they passed by Emily walking to JJ's office. Reid and Hotch looked at her, but Emily didn't even slow down. Reid sighed and walked over to Garcia who was waiting by the elevators. Garcia put a gentle arm around Reid and they left. When they got to Reid's apartment a horrible smell greeted them. Reid hurried into the bathroom and threw up. Garcia put Reid's backpack and hospital bag on the sofa, while Hotch went into the kitchen. Hotch checked the fridge and found all the food inside was completely rotten. He got out a trash bag and he and Garcia emptied the fridge and then Hotch took out the bag. When he got back he found Reid on the sofa, while Garcia cleaned the fridge. After the kitchen they started on the rest of the apartment, as Hotch was reshelving books he noticed a slim pamphlet written in Latin.

"Reid what's this?" Hotch asked

Reid stopped going through his mail and turned to look. "Oh Lee gave that to me, he asked me to read it, but I never got a chance."

"When did he give it to you?" Hotch asked walking over

"Two weeks before I was kidnapped. Why, you think it was an attempt to persuade me to join him?" Reid asked

"Maybe, would it be alright if I kept it?"

"Sure, I don't want it." Reid said turning back to his mail a slight tremor in his hand. Reid abruptly dropped the piece of mail he was holding.

Hotch came over to help but when Reid saw him he straightened up and hurried into his bedroom. Hotch sighed, picked up the piece of mail and resumed cleaning, Garcia was the bathroom and didn't notice anything. Hotch and Garcia left an hour later, Reid had come out of his bedroom but didn't do anything but read an old novel. Hotch arranged for JJ to bring groceries in an hour and they left Reid to get settled.

The next morning everyone was gathered in the conference room. Garcia started the meeting.

"So I am good, like super good while it did me all night I found the connection between Holly Birch and Kathleen Johnson. Holly Birch's grandmother emigrated from Ireland leaving behind a twin sister. This twin sister married and had a daughter and this daughter married and had Kathleen Johnson."

"So their cousins, do you think their aware of the connection." Rossi asked

"I think so, I found records of Kathleen living in the same cities as Holly and there were even a few pictures of them working together at a clinic." Garcia said

"So what's there connection to Patrick Lehly?" Hotch asked

"Lehly is Kathleen's uncle; he raised her after her parents died." Emily said

"So it's a family business, Dave did you find any financial records linking them together?"

"We have enough to put everyone working at Lely's stores away for twenty years. I also read the pamphlet you found in Reid's apartment and then did some research. The Angels were originally a cult in Ireland that practiced Druidism over time they merged Catholicism with Paganism but kept a strong tradition of preserving ancient knowledge and fighting invaders. Over time they lost influence and power but they kept the ancient ways. As time passed they got smaller and smaller it was down to a few families; the Jones, the Lely's, and the O'Hara's." Rossi said

"And Birch's family was descended from the O'Hara's?" Hotch said

"Yes, the cult came here from Ireland and became a criminal organization with the goals of generating profit and power." Rossi said

"With a cult mentality and a belief system to keep people in line, if Holly Birch was descended from one of the original families that would give her significant power and influence." Emily said.

"All we have to do is find Lehly and Johnson, connect Birch to the money laundry or some other crime of the Angels and we're done." JJ said.

"What about Reid? Do we tell him any of this?" Garcia asked

"Not right away, he's got a long road ahead just due to his losing his arm. The trauma and stress of the past two months is another burden, we shouldn't add to it until he's recovered." Hotch said.

The team went over the case and then scattered to work. Patrick Lehly was caught two days later trying to board a flight for Ireland. Kathleen Johnson disappeared she was last seen in Denver but there were no clues to where she had gone. The two managers of the Asoda Ulaidh stores Gary Cidwell and Shean O'Malley were both arrested but before they were arrested both stores burned to the ground. The Prancing Pony Inn also burned down and Henry Lee's body was found in the Potomac, shot in the back of the head.

 **A/N well tell me what you think. I think I'll do an epilogue and call it done unless there are any questions you want answers or things you want to see.**


	16. Chapter 16

Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan walked into the bullpen joking about Morgan's latest bad date when they Reid working at his desk. For three months it had stood empty and now it was like nothing had changed. Richard Lee and the Angels had never happened, and everyone could go back to work. However as they walked closer they saw the robotic hand on the desk and realized everything had changed. Emily turned into the break area and busied herself with the coffee pot while Morgan walked over to Reid.

"Hey kid how are you?" Morgan asked

"I'm good you?" Reid asked

"Busy, I've have had way too many case files to go through." Morgan said

"That's because you kept giving them to me, I bet your workload will lighten considerably now that I'm back." Reid said

Morgan smiled and then turned as Emily walked past them and sat down at her desk without a word. Reid looked at her but Emily quickly turned on her computer and got to work. Reid sighed and picked up his coffee with his robot hand. Morgan watched in fascination as the fingers curled around the body of the cup and then the arm itself lifted into the air.

"That is awesome Reid, you're like the bionic man." Garcia said walking over to him with JJ.

Reid jumped as he was putting the coffee cup down and coffee splashed onto his desk. Morgan grabbed the cup but Reid didn't relinquish it.

"Kid I've got it." Morgan said gently

"Sorry." Reid said and frowned slightly in concentration, the fingers slowly opening and Morgan was able to take it.

JJ came hurrying over with paper towels and she and Garcia quickly sopped up the coffee. Morgan took the pad of paper Reid was working on and the coffee cup over to the break room table. After the two women were done JJ put a gentle hand on Reid's right shoulder.

"Spence I'm so glad you're back." She said full of quiet happiness

"Me too, I'm happy to be here and to work with you guys again." Reid said standing up and hugging her.

"Handsome grey matter how we ever survived without you I don't know." Garcia said hugging him after JJ.

Morgan came over with a fresh cup of coffee and placed it on the desk.

"It's good to have you back Reid." Morgan said clapping him lightly on his right arm.

They four agents parted and got to work. Reid went up after hour to talk to Hotch but then remained at his desk for the rest of the day refusing offers to go out for lunch. After work everyone except Emily tired to drag him out for a celebratory dinner but Reid declined saying he was tired. For the next week Reid after his initial happiness at being back withdrew into himself. He came to work before everyone else and stayed after the others left. Reid barely spoke and grew shy and reserved, after two days of long covert stares at his left hand Reid took to wearing a black glove over his hand and keeping it down by his side. Nine days after Reid returned to work the team was called in on a case. It was a common case; someone was murdering prostitutes, but with no leads and four women dead within 6 days led to the BAU being brought in. No one said anything about Reid traveling with them but everyone shot a worried glance at Reid after the briefing. On the plane Garcia announced that a fifth woman had been killed.

"Reid, Prentiss, I want you two to go to the morgue. Rossi and Morgan will go the crime scene, while JJ and I meet with the local police." Hotch said

Everyone agreed but Emily looked unhappy.

"What's wrong Emily?" Morgan asked

"Nothing." She said moving to leave her seat.

"No something is wrong, every since Reid came back you've been avoiding him." Rossi said

"He's been avoiding us." Emily said standing

Reid busied himself with crime scene photos but JJ noticed he had grown tense and put a gentle hand on his leg.

"That may be but he has his reasons." Hotch said delicately shadowing the massive amount of trauma and betrayal Reid had experienced over the past few months.

Reid lowered his head and looked like he wanted at disappear at Hotch's words. Rossi started gathering the papers from the table they were sitting at and Reid quickly joined in. Emily walked into the galley and busied herself with a cup of tea and then sat down and started reading a book. Near the end of the flight Hotch came over and sat down across from her.

"I need a reason why you can't work with Reid." Hotch said

"I can't be responsible for him anymore. The last time I did I let him have a knife and he mutilated his shoulder. A few days after that he drugged Morgan and I, and ran off, this cost him his arm. I don't want to imagine what will happen if I have to look after him a third time."

"You won't have to, Reid is fully capable of looking after himself, and he was given full clearance to return to active duty." Hotch said

"Emily I'm sorry about what happened but that still doesn't explain why you never tried to visit or even call." Reid said hunched over and rubbing his left shoulder but still staring Emily straight in the eyes demanding an answer.

Emily was stricken but didn't answer. Hotch waited but she never answered and Emily turned her face to the window.

"You can either find a way to work with Agent Reid or you can look for a new job." Hotch said standing and taking a different seat.

After they landed and were walking to the SUVs Reid caught up to Hotch and grabbed his arm, Hotch winced with pain at the tight grip.

"I'm sorry; I'm still learning how to fully control this arm." Reid said quickly releasing the hand. "I just wanted to say I'll quit, Emily shouldn't lose her job over me."

"No Spencer I can't say you always acted rightly after you were kidnapped but you paid for your mistakes. You have worked hard to recover and you deserve to be in the BAU. I don't want anyone working there you can't trust my judgment and their teammates." Hotch said putting a hand on Reid's shoulder.

Reid nodded and they joined the rest of the team who were waiting by the cars. It was Morgan who ended up accompanying Reid to the morgue and then to the police station. At six the BAU called it a day and went to get dinner at local restaurant recommended by the police chief. When they got there, they saw it was mainly a burger joint. As they went through the menu Reid grew more and more ill at ease.

"What's wrong Spence?" JJ asked

"Nothing I'm just not very hungry." Reid said quietly

"I doubt it, you didn't eat lunch and if you don't eat lunch you always eat a big dinner." Rossi said

Reid glanced at his left arm and seemed about to explain but shook his head and returned to the menu.

"Kid we won't stare and it doesn't bother us. What happened was bad but the fact that you use a robotic arm instead of your own doesn't matter." Morgan said

"When I returned to work I thought I wouldn't care but I do." Reid said embarrassed.

"It's not that unusual to have a prosthetic limb, most people are just trying to confirm what they see." Rossi said

Reid looked at them and then slowly took off his glove and flexed his metallic fingers. JJ turned the subject to movies and the meal went off well, Reid slowly growing more relaxed and engaged as time passed. The next morning they drove to the station but Reid barely used his left arm, which was covered by a long sleeve and black glove and kept massaging his left shoulder.

"Reid what's wrong?" Rossi asked as they started going over evidence.

"I'm fine." Reid said shortly quickly withdrawing his hand from his shoulder.

"It's your shoulder right? I can't imagine travel being easy on it." Rossi said

"I must have slept wrong that's all." Reid said

Morgan got up from the table and walked over to them. "Let me try, I have given plenty of people massages."

"You mean women you wanted to sleep with." JJ teased.

"Maybe." Morgan said

As Morgan went to touch Reid's shoulder, Reid grabbed him and stopped him. "Don't unless you actually know where the prosthetic meets the body you can do a lot of damage."

"Why don't we find somewhere private then?" Morgan offered

Reid blushed slightly and rubbed his shoulder a sign which his colleagues quickly learned meant that he was very uncomfortable and or embarrassed.

Hotch took his hand "Spencer when we agreed to let you come back it was on the condition that you take care of yourself. I need you to have use of both arms or if there is a complication with your prosthetic to not be distracted by it. If you are uncomfortable with Morgan's help I'll have Garcia find a physical therapist."

Reid stared at him then at the table before finally standing and signaling to Morgan. The two men left the room spoke briefly to Chief Donaldson before going into his office. They came back twenty minutes with Reid purposefully picking up a file with his left arm. The day passed quietly and while Reid did not remove his glove he did show glimpses of his arm during the day. After the case they went to a Chinese restaurant but were required to walk a couple of blocks to get there. It was dark and Reid who didn't have a gun walked close to the street as far from the alleys they passed as he could get. Halfway to the restaurant a cat streaked out from an alley and Reid jumped. He left the sidewalk and started walking in the street keeping a careful eye on store fronts as they walked by.

"Spencer its okay, the Angels are disbanded, Richard Lee is in jail along with many of his gang." Hotch said stepping out next to Reid

"No offense Hotch but the last time I trusted you with my safety I got kidnapped and tortured." Reid said stopping and turning to Hotch.

"If you don't trust me what are you doing here?" Hotch demanded clearly asking as Reid's supervisor not his friend.

"I trust you in the field as my commander and as a fellow agent, it's impossible to forget what happened and to know that you barely looked for me. I know what's past is past and you won't make the same mistakes it's night, the alleys, just give me time." Reid said slowly walking back onto the sidewalk

Hotch nodded in understanding and they quickly caught up with the rest of the team who were waiting a few feet away. The rest of the night passed without incident and the next morning Morgan stopped by Reid's room to help him with his arm. The day passed quickly the Unsub had killed another woman but had made a mistake and the woman had gotten away long enough for the Unsub to chase her and be caught briefly on a security camera. With the knowledge of the Unsub's hunting patterns and his height and hair color the Agents drew up a suspect list and began narrowing it down. They had already given the profile and with that and the suspect list the police were able to catch the killer by mid afternoon. Needing time to wrap things up Hotch decided to spend the night and leave early the next morning. Late that night before they left Emily, Morgan, and JJ were unwinding in the hotel's bar and lounge.

"Emily I wanted to talk to you and know why you are so insistent on leaving." JJ asked

Emily took a sip of her wine before answering "When Reid first started working for Lee I was worried, and I wanted to help him. He confided in Hotch and Rossi after he was threatened by the Angels. When he returned after his kidnapping he turned to Morgan and Hotch. Even we were together in that pent house Reid still kept to himself and shut me out. When he cut himself with that knife I felt so guilty and a bit disgusted that he could hurt himself. When he ran off for a second time it felt almost like a slap in the face we were doing so much for him and he didn't trust us. I know my feelings were irrational Reid was dealing with trauma, addiction, guilt, and I know that he left because he feared he would lose everything if he stayed that Hotch put him in witness protection. When we found him, after he lost his arm I felt so guilty, so awful about the way I felt towards him, my inability to help him I just kept away." Emily said

"Emily we understood Reid let you down, but we're a family and we don't want to lose you. Reid has lost so much if you stayed and reached out to him as nothing more than a colleague I'm sure he'd earn your trust back." JJ said

"Emily please stay, all Hotch is asking is for you to work with Reid, just stay for a month and see." Morgan said

Emily looked at them and nodded slowly, it was clear she had wanted to stay but needed a nudge to confirm it. The three finished their drinks and went to bed. The next morning on the BAU Jet, Emily got up from her seat and sat down in front of Reid at the main table.

"Poker?" She offered pulling out a deck

Reid smiled pulled of his glove and waited for her to deal, Morgan and Rossi joined them, while JJ and Hotch came over and watched. Soon a lively game was underway and tales and jokes were flying through the air. When they got back to the BAU Garcia came over and welcomed them home.

 **A/N Done, please please let me know your thoughts. I know I wasn't entirely fair to Emily but I wanted a prospect on the more negative feelings Reid's friends might feel.**


End file.
